The Code That Transcends
by Meteor Gin
Summary: Frontier AU. Kiry is the daughter of Izzy and Mimi, at first she doesn't know what to think when her dad's old computer intercepts a strange signal and a voice she swears she should know tells her to fallow it to the train station. The foes the LW face will be great but Ophanimon has prepared the means to face them. However, they'll need Kiry's memory back first. Koji/OC 01x04 R&R
1. Arrivals and questions

_So I've read a lot of Koji/oc fics and I reasontly had an idea to make it flow smother so I thought I'd try it out. This will be a fruntier AU, because it's too much of a pain to read/write what everyone already knows just adding in an oc. Naturally this is an adventureXfrontier fic because they're my faves if you haven't figured that out yet and I love the idea of bringing them together. The reason I'm interested in Koji/oc fics to begin with is because I can't separate Takuya and Zoe,_ _that's why. I made the OC the daughter of Izzy and Mimi because fruntier doesn't have a computer brainiac and I love Mimi/Izzy. To name them I just used Google translate to come up with a Japanese word that sounds normal enough and means something cool. So that's why the oc's name is Kiryoku, which according to google translate, means willpower. But since I don't like typing I shortened it to Kiry._

* * *

Kiry was typing away at her computer when suddenly she intercepted a strange signal coming from nearby.

Then suddenly her phone rang, when she answered it a voice rang out, "Kiryoku Izumi, daughter of Izzy, or Koushiro Izumi, and Mimi Tachikawa, it's time to decide your destiny." They said and on her screen it said "do you want to start? Yes/No"

Her eyes widened in shock, though supprisingly not at the speakers words but rather at the voice it's self.

Ordinarily, she would have written it up as a phone scam and hit No, but something about the voice struck a cord with her, like it was one she'd heard and known a long, long time ago, from her childhood or a long distant dream perhaps.

She didn't know why she did it, almost didn't even know she had done it, but she had, she pressed yes, there was something about that voice she just couldn't leave alone.

What it said next really gave her a shock as she stared at it with wide eyes.

"Follow the signal on your computer and take the south bound train that awaits you." The voice said. (She's close to the station where they transfered trains.)

She didn't even know what was going on when her computer intersepted that, how in the world did they know about it?

She packed up her stuff and started tracking the signal.

The signal lead her to a nearby station just as the voice had said it would.

She purchased a ticket and took an elevator to the southbound trains.

She was surprised when the doors opened to reveal five trains surrounded by a bunch of kids.

She stepped to the side, dodging the crowd and got on a blue empty train that seemed to have gone largly unnoticed by the others.

Taking a seat, she pulled out her computer again and continued to track the signal on her computer.

The address it was picking up was in some strange code that looked somehow very framilier, but just like before with the voice she was coming up completely blank.

Then all of the sudden she lost the signal all together.

Giving up she sighed and closed the computer.

Laying back, her thoughts drifted once again back to the framilier voice as she vaguely recognized that the train had already started moving while she was preoccupied.

Just then there was a click as the door opened and a black haired boy waring a blue and yellow jacket and bandana with grey pants walked through.

He started at the girl before him for a wile, while she raised an eyebrow as she stared back at him. She had dark golden eyes, with long, wavy deep red hair, that was tied back in a ponitail, with a light apricot flower barrette on the front left side. She wore a light orchid blouse on top of a light khaki camisole with lilac luster jeans that cut off just above the knees, a thick bracelet made of bunched up, small red beads of varying shades, with lavender mist splashed on lavender grey boots.

( en. wiki/List_of_colors_(compact) )

They stared at each other in silence for a wile until eventually he dropped his gaze and went to sit down, not paying her any further mind. Then she too lost interest and looked away, going into deep thought.

They sat there in silence for a while until the boy decided to ask her something.

"So do you know anything about the person who sent that message?" The boy asked.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kiry turned to him and frowned as she thought about it. The voice, the code, the way they knew even her father's nickname, how they knew the laptop had intercepted the call even when she had no clue how it did it, could she really say for sure she didn't know them?

"What did your message say?" She found herself asking instead, thinking that very little of her own could be applied to anyone else.

He raised an eyebrow at the question but answered anyway.

"Something about my destiny and directions to take the north bound train from Shibuya Station then transfer to the southbound. Dose that mean yours said something different?" He asked sceptically.

Kiry frowned, unsure how to answer him. Her message had obviously been more personal and that was starting to make her feel uncomfortable, so she wasn't exactly eager to share the information.

"Hn.." Was all she said as she turned away.

He narrowed his eyes before turning away as well, taking that as a yes.

Then suddenly the train lurched, Kiry quickly shielded her laptop but her phone slipped out of her pocket and went flying.

She darted to catch it but doing so left most all her weight in middair and she began to fall.

She quickly turned to save her laptop and braced for impact.

Just as she was about to hit the floor she hit something else instead.

The boy must have actually been a gentleman or something, for he'd dove in to cushion her fall.

Looking up at him she said thanks before getting off him.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she watched him wince as he tryed to get up.

"You sure are reckless, doing all that for a laptop and a cell phone." He said smirking to try to cover his wince.

"Your one to talk, doing all that for stranger." She scoffed, not failing to notice he'd changed the topic.

"Hn." He stubornly grunted as he turned away.

"Well, in any case, I guess this means I owe you. I never forget a debt until it's payed. I'm Kiryoku Izumi, though I go by Kiry. And you?" Kiry asked offering a hand to help the boy up.

"Koji Minomoto." He replied, reluctantly taking the hand.

As he stood she noticed something strange.

"What's that in your hand?" She asked curiously, it looked framilier but some how off.

"You mean my cell phone?" He asked as he eyed her strangely, then his eyes widened as he looked down at what was not his cell phone but some strange device instead.

"What the?" Koji gapped.

Just then she suddenly became aware that the cell in her own hand felt strangely different.

Looking down she found she held yet another strange device, this one looked really different from Koji's though, it looked even more framilier, though still off somehow. (It should look like a bulkier, pink version of 01's or something)

Suddenly she heard that framilier voice again, this time coming from Koji's device.

"Welcome to the digital world Koji, this is your D-tector." The voice said.

At the words 'digital world' Kiry felt her heart jump, something about those words sent her reeling and she had to hold her head. Those words were so framilier it hurt not to remember them. It was like there was something in her head, kicking and screaming to be let out.

"You ok?" Koji asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Once the pain subsided a little she nodded her head weakly.

He didn't look too convinced and she really didn't blame him, but just then the train stopped and someone yelled that they had arrived.

As they walked out, Kiry was surprised, though strangely not shocked, to hear the train talking. Her attention was quickly drawn away however, when Koji's D-tector, again, started talking.

"Find the spirit." Koji's D-tector said, and Kiry found herself falling into another daze as she stared at it, the framilier voice once again stricking her as she tried to remember where she'd heard it before. But again she was unsuccessful. It felt as though she was grasping at air.

Noticing her stare, Koji was starting to get a little weirded out. The look on her face was one he could only describe as strange, like a little kid trying to understand some complex concept.

He'd thought she knew something about the voice but he didn't know what kind of information whould make a person react like that.

He snapped a finger in front of her face until she looked at him, at first confused, then embarrassed as she relized she'd been gawking.

"Sorry about that Koji-" she started to say but he cut her off.

"That was no normal reaction. You said you owe me, so how about you tell me what you know about that voice and we'll call it even." He pressed, folding his arms.

Considering it, Kiry shifted her gaze to her feet before she slowly made her way to the edge of the platform, sat down, and then lifted her gaze up to the sky with a deep sigh.

"It's not really what your thinking it is. I'm actually trying to figure out that very thing myself. All I know is that every time I hear it I get this feeling that I should know who it is, like it's on the tip of my tung but I just keep coming up blank. The signal I tracked died when we left the station." She said.

"You tracked the call?" Koji's eyes widened in supprise as he followed her over till he was only a couple feet or so away.

"Yeah, the voice told me to, no idea how it knew the computer had intercepted it when I don't even know how it happened, but the signal took me to the station just like it said it would, I'm almost positive it was only coming through the station though." She shrugged.

"Could you maybe track it again from here?" He asked.

"Hm... I'm not sure, I guess I could try it out but it might take a wile..." She said, giving it some thought.

"Alright, then how about you work on tracking down that signal and tell me what you find? then we can call it even." He suggested.

She thought it over then smiled.

"Koji, you have yourself a deal." She agreed then opened up her computer.

Suddenly she noticed something she normally overlooked and her eyes widdened.

"It can't be..." She muttered to herself as she clicked on a particular application belonging to the computers previous owner.

"What?" Koji asked as he looked over her shoulder to see a window opening with a picture of the train they'd just been on.

On the screen it read:

Digimon Database:

Trailmon: the trail monster

Level: Champion

Attribute: Data

Type: Machine

"What is this?" Koji asked as he gapped at the screen infront of them.

Kiry shook her head a bit in disbelief as she tried to get over her initial shock before responding.

"This was my father's computer... It isn't very clear... But I think I just remembered that when I was little my parents used to tell me stories about strange creatures... I only remembered just now between when the voice mentioned them, the train talking, and seeing that icon on the screen..." Kiry explained, her voice shaking.

"The voice mentioned your parents? It didn't say anything about mine... Maybe you really do know them?" Koji suggested.

"N-no way... That can't be... It can't!" She declared in panic, now shaking her head frantically in disbelief.

Koji rested a hand on the girl's shoulder in attempts to get her to calm down. He had to admit, that was petty weird. His message hadden't been very personal at all apart from using his full name.

In any case it seemed she did have some answers, though they wouldn't be easy access if the way she was so freaked out right now was any indication.

He took a deep sigh before speaking up.

"Look, how about you try to see about tracking that signal while I go look for that spirit thing that voice talked about, then I'll come back later to see how it's going?" Koji suggested as he stood up, keeping his attention on the panicing girl in front of him

She looked up at him then closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she nodded.

"Right." She agreed looking up again with determined eyes.

With that he left and she began typing away at her laptop.

* * *

A wile later Kiry held up her arms and groaned in frustration as she fell backwards, onto the ground behind her.

No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't figure out how the computer had intercepted that signal. She was going to have to find another method.

Glancing at the strange device her phone had turned into, she got up desiding she might as well take a look at it.

So she began taking it apart.

It was impressive she had to admit. Most the data was in that same framilier code, she was beginning to think she may be able to decode it, even if she couldn't remember it, it would take time though.

Sadly she couldn't determine much of what it was for by simply looking at the parts.

She started piecing it back together, saving the code for another time.

She had just been finishing up when Koji got back.

"Any luck?" He asked.

She shook her head. "It's like looking for a needle in a haystack without actually knowing what a needle is. I'm going to have to try some other approach." She sighed.

"I see." he said with a nod.

"How about you? Did you find that thing?" She asked.

He only nodded.

"Well, at least that's some good news, what is it anyways?" She wondered.

Not seeing any harm in it, he showed her by temporarily spirit evealving.

"Lobomon, huh? Look's pretty strong." She observed as he changed back.

"So what will you do now?" Kiry asked.

"The voice told me to go to some place called the forest terminal." Koji replied and Kiry frowned as another wave of framiliarity without answer came to her.

"Why can't I remember?" She sighed, laying back.

"Just how far back are you trying to remember anyways?" Koji wondered.

Kiry pursed her lips at that as she thought about it.

"I'm not really sure, my memory has been kind of fuzzy since I was 9, I rarely remember things unless they come up, though I've never had this much trouble bringing a memory back before. Well, exept for the time around when my parents went missing, that would be the only time I've had trouble recalling up till now." Kiry contemplated.

"Missing?" Koji questioned.

Kiry looked over at him confused before realizing what she'd just revealed. She relaxed and gave a long sigh before she continuded.

"I don't remember it well, but when I was about 9 my parents and some of their friends disappeared. My memory of that time and everything before it's been pretty fuzzy ever since." She explained as she stared at the stars.

She hadn't even noticed it was night till now. She smiled as she remembered how her father would hack into satellite telescopes to look at stars and then her mother would throw a fit about how he spent way too much time on the computer, insisting he take her shopping instead.

"Sorry..." Koji muttered sinserly, feeling bad.

She shook her head.

"It's okay, you didn't know. It does hurt to talk about their disappearance, but it still feels good to talk about them." She smiled honestly, though a bit sadly.

"So what were they like?" Koji asked.

"Mmm? Well, my dad was a computer genus and mom was something of a fashion deva," Kiry laughed.

"How's that happen?" Koji laughed in amusement as he tried to imagine what such a couple might be like.

Kiry suddenly bit her lip and pouted.

"... I don't... remember..." She reluctantly admitted, but then she quickly returned to smiling as she continuded to talk about them.

"But II do remember that they were really cute together. Dad would get really wraped up in his work, he probably wouldn't notice if you drew on his face wile he worked, and then mom would throw a fit, she could be really stubborn, and then we'd all go out to eat together or something. They could both be seriously single minded, dad with his work and mom with her tantrums," she'd gone on.

Koji smiled as he listened to her speak of her parents so fondly even though they had been gone for years and all her memories of them were hazy and unclear. It made him think and wonder about his mom again.

He also gathered that she was a pretty strange girl, one second she'd talk about going clothes shopping and doing karioky with her mom, the next she talked about programing and taking stuff apart, then putting it back together with her dad, and her eyes were practically glowing the whole time.

Beside her sat her father's computer, he now understood why she'd tried so hard to protect it back on the train.

'With her parents gone it must be her tresure...' He thought.

Thinking back though, if she really did know that voice, if that voice knew her parents, if her parents had been connected to the digimon, to this world, there was a good possibility this place, the digimon that reside here, may be connected to her parents disappearince. It occurred to him now that her break down earlier seemed to be almost in denial of this fact. The fact that her memories were so hazy too, seemed to suggest some sort of trauma.

That wasn't all, he'd checked with the other kids about their messages before he left them, theirs had all been like his, for some reason the person that had brought them all here had personalized only the message that had been sent to her. Could they had named her parents to lour her in maybe? But why bother, from what she'd told him she came to learn about the voice it's self, not her parents. More over, that wouldn't make sence, why give them the spirits then? And she was just a normal girl, well, normal for a fashionista computer genus, he supposed, why would anyone be trying lour her out?

Additionally, though the voice had contacted him and the others, it hadn't contacted her since that first message, what's with that?

Not to mention that her device was different from his and what he saw of the other kids'.

Just what was going on? He wondered.

In any case, if her parents disappearince does have something to do with the digimon, then chances are things could get ugly. She might even have enemy's she's not aware of.

He wondered, not for the first time if he should stick with her or avoid her.

She had gone silent for a wile now and he got the feeling she was thinking something along the same lines.

Or so he thought, till she rolled over and grumbled about being hungry. At that point he realized with a smirk that a good portion of her personally came from a combination of those of the parents she'd just been telling him about.

He figured he might as well stick it out to see what happens.


	2. Pluse three and a new revelation

_So, big thanks to my first three, reviewers for this story, especially the first, I've never felt so inspired in my whole life!_

 _I hope you like the second chapter too, unfortunately it can be kind of hard to judge my own writing..._

 _I realized resontly that there are some people who don't know digimon there left unexposed to so I'm going to cover a few cases I find especially interesting in this fic._

 _I get all the info on spesific digimon that I use in this fic from the digidex website._

 _Anyways, this chapter definitely got a lot farther then I expected in terms of plot._

 _Well, enjoy! (Or at least I hope you will)_

* * *

It was early. Really early.

They'd spent the night camping out in the forest after eating some fruit they'd found.

Koji was still sleeping but Kiry had woken up early to get working on deciphering that code. It wasn't going to be easy but she knew she could do it.

Just then, there was a little shift in the bushes.

Curiously, she looked over at them and waited.

Eventually, a small, round, light blue thing, with big eyes and two small feathers on top slowly peeked out of the bushes.

Following it's gaze, she realized it was looking at a small, forgotten piece of fruit sitting at her side.

Casually but slowly, she picked the fruit up and held it out for it.

"You want?" She asked, softly with a tilt of her head.

Immediately, its eyes lit up and it darted forward.

She placed the food down, then watched in amusement as it happily ate the offering.

Looking it up on her computer she found it's name was Pupumon, also known as "the pupa monster," he's a slime type baby digimon, his big eyes make him sensitive to sudden movement's causing him to flee, but if it's an enemy he will bravely attack with "toxic bubble."

She smiled as she looked down and watched him finish the food with a smile, then gasped as she watched the little guy start to glow.

"Pupumon digivolve to... Puroromon!" It's child-like voice declared and it took on a new form as the glow faded, relvealing what now looked like some kind of strange, oversized, yellow cross between a butterfly and a bee.

Her supprise soon changed to laughter, as the little guy playfully zoomed around her head in circles trying out his new wings.

Looking it up, she found out Puroromon, also known as "the buzzing monster," is a Larva type, in-training level digimon, he'll rush at the enemy in random directions to toss it about, his special attack, "Chikkuritto" injects a very small amount of poison with his needle.

Looking back up, she found the small creature looking at her expectantly.

Without really thinking about it, she smiled and gave it a gentle pat on the head.

It's face lit up as it laughed and then surprised her by settling down in her lap and falling asleep.

She smiled sheepishly as she realized the little guy must have taken more of a liking to her then she'd first thought. She just wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

'Maybe it's a bad thing,' she thought, as she noticed another one hiding behind a tree.

This one was yellow with a strange shape and a red horn on it's head. It was floting in the air, and judging by the way it was looking at her, she'd say it was a more cautious, or just shyer, friend of the first.

Not entirely sure what to do, she offered it a somewhat nervous, friendly smile.

Apparently, that was all it took, it floated over till it stopped above her shoulder.

What took her by supprise this time was the way it stared at the computer screen intently; apparently this one had a more curious side.

Realizing this, she smiled at it, less nervously now.

Going back to her computer, she looked it up to find it was called Fufumon, also known as "the pawn monster," it's a data attributed, slime type, baby digimon, it has a very light body and floats in mid air from the moment it's born. If attack it retaliates with the horn on it's head, but it's soft and does no damage. It moves vary slow in the air making it an easy target by enemies. It attacks by spiting out little iron spikes.

She looked back over at the digimon and it looked back at her.

She let out a sigh and smiled, she knew she'd inharited her mother's love for cute things and these two little guys were no exception.

Now she just wondered how she would explain their presence to Koji when he woke up...

'Oh well, it shouldn't be that big a deal.' She shrugged.

* * *

A couple hours later Koji woke up and she tossed him a piece of fruit, which he essaly caught with a yawn.

"Your up early." He noted, sitting up and talking a bite of the fruit.

"I wanted to get some work done wile we weren't doing anything." She smirked, putting away the computer resting in her lap, he would guess she'd been using it only minutes ago.

"How long have you been up?" He asked after swallowing.

She thought about it a bit, allowing him time to eat, before she answered.

"About three hours, give or take?" She responded.

He nearly choked upon hearing that.

She had been up at least two hours longer then he had, he knew because he's woke up at one point to find she was still going at it on her computer and she'd given him the time without even looking up before he returned to sleep.

He had a habit of sleeping for six to seven and a half hours, that ment she'd probably slept one to two and a half hours or less.

The only reason he knew she had slept was cause he remembered that, in one particular lapse in consciousness, he'd become aware that the typing had stoped and when he peeked an eye open the light from the screen was gone.

He shook his head, remembering how she told him what a workaholic her dad was.

'She must have inharited that too.' He thought to himself.

"Oh yeah, it seems these two little guys took a bit liking to me, so they might deside to come along." She said.

"Huh?" He asked, eyes wide, as he processed the change in topic.

"I'm taking two baby digimon or something like that along with me." She said simply.

"You're going to do what?" Koji stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged.

"Their names are Fufumon and Puroromon. It's not like it's all that big a deal. If they deside they really want to follow me around then I don't mind." She said as she held some more of the fruit she'd gathered up for Fufumon to eat.

Puroromon was picking some more above them wile also helping himself to some.

"Do you even realize what that might entail? Two kids were attacked by a strong digimon the other day, you don't even have a way to fight and now you want to babysit these two? Don't you think that's a little rediculus?" Koji pointed out.

"Well, as you said, I can't fight anyways so isn't it the same whether they're with me or not?" Kiry cocked her head at him.

"But looking out for them could mean exosting resources and getting into unnecessary trouble." Koji argued.

"Unnecessary trouble will come regardless and the resources will be put twords a good cause." Kiry replied simply.

"In charity?" Koji scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Nope." Kiry grinned.

"Huh?" Koji asked, confused.

Kiry, who had kept her eyes on Fufumon the whole time smiled as he begain to glow and Koji turned to look.

"Fufumon digivolve to... Kyokyomon!" Fufumon declared, as the light faded to reveal a small, yellow, snake like creature, with small arms and legs.

Pulling out her computer Kiry read the information provided.

"Kyokyomon, the lance monster, he's a data attributed, lesser type in-training digimon. His body grows nine times it's height before attacking when he gets angary. Since only the front of his body has been developed more, he is often avoided. He can float in mid air but he can also swim using his hands and feet to move faster. In his special attack 'metal straw,' he extends his body and he spits iron prickles from his mouth." She then closed the laptop and looked over at Koji with a knowing smile.

"So?" He grunted, not liking the way she was looking at him.

She chuckled before explaining, "they get stronger as they digivolve. I might not be able to put up much of a fight but they'll at least be able to put up more of a fight then I can." She concluded with a grin.

"How can you be sure they'll continue to digivolve?" Koji asked skeptically.

"Have faith." She simply said with a shrug as she stood up and turned around.

Kyokyomon floated onto her shoulder and Puroromon hovered off to the side in front of her in wait.

"Now, shall we go?" She asked, looking back over her shoulder at him with a bright and cheery smile.

He stared at her for a moment before massaging his eyes and standing up.

"Whatever. But their your problem." Koji grunted as he stocked past.

She chucled and smiled as she followed after him with Puroromon right behind her.

'Mom would be so proud.' She mused.

* * *

Hours later, it was late and they'd been ridding on a Trailmon to another terminal, hopefully the forest terminal.

They were sitting across from eachother, Kiry had her laptop out and was working away at it again. Kyokyomon was looking curiously over her shoulder and Puroromon was having fun flying back and forth over the computer. Koji was just staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

He had relized Kiry wasn't a normal girl, but thinking it and witnessing it turned out to be two totally different things.

He was sure she was crazy when she desided to take those two digimon with her on a whim, but it turned out she must be something more then just crazy, because she was actually 100% serious when she desided to take them with them on a whim.

It hadn't even been a full day, but the way she was acting you'd think she'd had them flying around her shoulders for years.

More over, even if he relized she was into computers, she'd been going at it for 7 hours nonstop! Wile doing other things too!

He hadn't seen her eyes leave the screen even once. He was beginning to wonder if such a thing had any effect on her health.

With her two little helpers hovering over her shoulders, she didn't even have any difficulties at all.

He didn't even have the slightest clue what she was even working on.

She'd even been up early working on whatever it was.

"How much progress have you made on whatever it is anyways?" He asked.

Looking down, she closed her computer and sighed.

"I was trying to get into some of my dad's old files but they're well protected and I keep messing it up everytime I try... It's so not like me, I jest don't get it! But I know one thing, a lot of my dad's stuff seems to be encrypted in the same code that that signal was." She said, looking Koji strait in the eyes.

Her eyes burned with determination, but at the same time they appeared to also be wavering in fear.

He had a feeling she told him more out of necessity then anything and some part of her was dreading he'd once more connect her parents to the digimon.

He wondered why she was so sensitive to it, she didn't act that way when talking about their disappearance, only the possible link between them and the digimon.

Part of her seemed to want answers and the other part seemed to fear them.

'Just what was it she sealed up in the depths of her mind?' He wondered.

Figuring it was probably best not to push her, he desided to change the topic.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep? You baerly slept last night and looking at a screen that long can't be healthy." He pointed out.

Dropping her gaze, she sighed as she messaged her eyes.

"Your probably right, but I was thinking of taking a look around once we arrived, I want to see if it rings any bells." She admitted, bring her legs up and holding them so she was shapped like a ball after putting her computer away into her brown shoulder strap bag. (I relized I forgot that in the description)

Koji just srugged.

"Suit yourself, I'll be going to sleep." He said, turning away.

True to his word, when they arrived he promptly got off and layed down on a bench and fell asleep, meanwhile, Kiry wandered off somewhere with her two friends close behind.

The station place, was in a huge tree with a small village at its base.

Something in her gut told her this wasn't the place they were looking for, but she desided to have a look around anyways.

She couldn't help noticing that for some reason the trees around the village were all bare, unlike the rest of the area, she didn't really care though.

She walked over to the foresty area and looked around.

After walking for a couple minutes, she heard some russleing coming from above her, but before she could look up something hard suddenly fell on her head and suddenly she felt all the hours of working away on her computer with very little sleep catching up with her, and just like that, she was out.

* * *

Quite a wile passed wile she was out.

Waking up, she found it was day time now and there were three worried faces looking down at her.

'Wait... Three...?' She wondered.

Between the two familiar faces she found a small, fuzzy, purple and white ball with ears.

Pulling out her computer she discovered it was called Dodomon, or "the rumbling monster," another slime type baby digimon. It's covered in hard hair with a texture similar to Mythril. It has an aggressive nature but it's teeth have not grown in yet, so it opens it's moth wide to menace enemies rather then bite, because of this it has a rarer existence then other digimon of it's level. It attacks by spiting small iron beads from it's mouth.

The little guy was looking at her rather guiltily and it didn't take her long to fill in the blanks on what must have happened.

After putting away her computer, she smiled at him and patted his head, assuring him everything was alright.

When he looked up at her with a look she imagined akin to puppy dog eyes, her own widened as she understood what was happening. again.

She let out an involuntary sigh, silently wondering for how long this wold continue. She didn't really mind three tagalongs, but if the number continued to grow even she would have a problem looking after them without lossing it.

She was pretty sure Koji already thought she was crazy, and at this point she might even reluctantly agree with him.

'Oh well, only three shouldn't be that big a deal.' She thought with a shrug, mirroring her earlier thoughts.

Standing up, she didn't even second guess it when the little, hairy ball decided to jump on her and she held out her arms to catch it.

She then turned to head back with Kyokyomon resting on her shoulder and Puroromon happily following behind.

* * *

Kiry let out a loud yawn as she returned just in time to see the village becoming lush and beautiful.

Looking around, she found Koji standing with two other kids she'd never seen before.

"Wow. What did I miss?" She asked jokingly as she and the digimon with her looked around, surprised at the change, while approaching them.

She felt her pulse pick up as the need to find an explanation for what she'd just witnessed consumed her, but at the same time, deep down, she felt very afraid of said answer, though she couldn't understand why.

Koji raised an eyebrow at her before closing his eyes as he turned to walk away from the other two while they called after him.

"You sure took your time." He grumbled as he passed her.

She raised an eyebrow at his behavior. Something was up.

Turning back, she saw that the girl had walked over to her winning about Koji.

Then she turned to Kiry, anger replaced with curiousity.

"Hey, I haven't seen you before. my names Zoe and that's JP and over there are Bokomon and Neemon. what's your name? Are you with Koji or you also doing the whole go it alone thing too?" She wondered.

Kiry sweat dropped a little at the girls eagerness.

"My name is Kiryoku Izumi, but I go by Kiry. And, yeah, Koji and I arrived on the same train, so we're just kinda going together. Anyway, I should probably go check on him. See ya!" Kiry smiled nurviously, before running off before they could ask more questions.

"Hey, wait!" Zoe called after her, but she was already gone.

"Pew!" Kiry breathed out as soon as she entered the woods, she would have to remember to avoid those guys, she definitely didn't feel comfortable sharing her situation with the other kids, even if she had shared it with Koji.

"So, care to explain where you were and what that is?" Koji asked, leaning against a tree with his arms folded, eyeing the new addition to her little band of digimon, sitting in her hands.

"Ah, yeah... This is Dodomon. Turns out you were right about the sleep, this little guy's a lot harder then he looks, fell on my head and I was out like a light." She smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

She then dropped the smile and looked him up and down.

"You look tired. You were trying to hide it, right? What happened?" Kiry asked him seriously, though it wasn't so much a question, but more of a demand.

"It's nothing." Koji said, walking past her. But she wasn't buying it.

"Dodomon." Kiry commanded, eyes narrowed.

The small ball of fur spit small iron beads in front of Koji, making him stop.

"We'll rest in this village for a wile. Eat something while we're there too. You never know when you might need your strength." She instructed before turning and heading back, making sure those other kids were gone before proceeding.

Koji hated to admit it, but she was right. If he was tired after a fight with just one opponent, how would he fair if he ended up having to fight multiple opponents or a stronger opponent on low energy.

So he reluctantly turned and followed after her.

* * *

The Floramon and Mushroomon were more then happy to accommodate them as thanks to him for helping them out.

He was pretty surprised by how much the baby and in-training digimon could put away but more surprised at how Kiry seemed to act like it was only natural.

Now that he thought about it, he never actually told her that this wasn't the forest terminal, why was she so ready to leave?

Things with her were starting to look more and more like she really did have a connection to the digimon. But how?

Just then Dodomon begain to glow.

"Dodomon digivolve to... Dorimon!" The little furball cried as the light faded to reveal a slightly larger furball, with stubby legs and ears and a tail.

Kiry immediately pulled out her laptop and read, "Dorimon, the drifting monster. He's a data attributed, lesser type in-traning digimon. He runs very fast but only in a strait line. He hates being tamed and will tackle you if you approach him. His ears serve as horns that will pierce you if he tackles you. In his special attack 'metal drop' he will spit iron grains from his mouth as he charges at an enemy." She finished.

"Oh my, that computer!" One of the Floramon declared, grabbing their attention.

"What?" Kiry asked confused.

"Well, it's just it looks just like the one another human child had that I saw many years ago." Floramon explained.

"Other human children came here years ago?" Koji asked.

"Oh yes, many infact. Back when we were still Yokomon in the old world, some of us used to live in a Yokomon village on File Island. One of their groups came and visited our village and they managed to stop Maramon when he went crazy and destroyed the village. One of them had a computer that looked just like that one." The Floramon explained and others around her nodded.

"Come to think of it you actually remind me a lot of one of the others in that group." She added.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, your right, she dose look like Mimi!" One of the other Floramon observed.

At the mention of the name, Kiry's already wide eyes widened and watered.

"Excuse me, but could you possibly tell me the name of the one who owned the computer?" She choked out.

"Oh, I remember, it was Izzy!" One of the other Floramon declared.

Kiry's expression froze in shock as tears spilled out of her gaping eyes.

"Oh my, what's wrong?" One of the Floramon asked in concern.

"Th-Those are my parents..." She choked out before she bolted for the door yelling "Excuse me!"

The three in-training digimon followed after her.

"Oh my, I never thought-..! But I wonder why that made her cry?" One of the Floramon said sadly.

"Don't worry, she's just got some stuff going on." Koji assured them.

"Do you think you could tell me more about those human children?" Koji asked.

"Sure." The Floramon agreed and they filled him in on what they knew.

* * *

A wile later Koji found Kiry laying on a tree branch on the huge tree.

Kyokyomon and Puroromon hovering near by, while Dorimon rested near her head.

Koji leaned up against the side of the entrance and waited.

For a wile there was silence, until Kiry found the strength to speak.

"The breeze up here is nice..." She said softly.

When Koji didn't respond, she continuded.

"I really... Didn't want that to be true... I really didn't want this to all come together so clearly..." She said as she held up her trembling hands and stared at them.

"I have no memories of any digimon or even an inking of something having to do with digimon. Not even one. Yet ever since hearing that voice, coming here,... everything... I feel so connected to all of it. Like this was how my life was supposed to be. I didn't want it to be true..." She choked, while moveing her arms over her eyes as her shoulders begain to tremble relentlessly.

"I didn't want to think... that I could have forgotten such a big part of myself..." She admitted.

Koji was looking at her now, finally he was beginning to understand.

"How much have I actually forgotten...? How many priceless, irreplaceable memories have I dismissed..? How much of myself do I actually remember..? How much of myself have I lost...? Do even know who I really am...? Why did I forget to begin with.? Damn it!" She cried.

Koji closed his eyes before he turned them to the sky.

From what he heard, the digimon and the digital world payed a big part in the lives of the digidestined, including her parents. They had methods to travel between worlds. They undoubtedly would have imparted their love of the creatures and the joys of the world they so loved and strived to protect onto their children given the chance. Her parents had come as kids. Their closest friends were all digimon and digidestined. By the sounds of it her father was the main brains behind the digidestined. He probably knew more about the digital world then the majority of digimon ever would. She would have spent her whole life surounded by digimon, digidestined, and all sorts of things related to the digital world. She probably learned more things about it from her father then anyone else had.

Laying there, crying, in front of him was the girl who should have all the answers and she didn't have access to even one.

His mind drifted to her last question.

Why did she forget?

Just what the hell happened?

Did the answer lie in her parents' disappearance?

Or Maybe in the messages they were sent?

Did they lie somewhere in the journey ahead of them?

Finally he wondered, were there any answers waiting for them at the forest terminal?


	3. The nature of the unusual digivice

_Well, here it is, CH. 3, sorry it took a wile, this was my third or fourth try all because they never actually said what Koji was originally doing on that mountain, I think I finally found one that works though and it employs classic digimon logic to boot, so it's a pretty safe bet, then after that it kept getting longer and longer..._

 _I really couldn't deside how far to deviate from the script but it'll never come this close again I assure you, it was such a pain to write like thi_ _s, I hadn't planned to deviate this early but you know what..? After this chapter, hells going to brake loss, that's a promise! *crazed evil smile*_

* * *

"No, seriously. What the hell are we doing here?" Kiry demanded in at such a volume anyone for miles around could hear the echo.

Getting annoyed, Koji let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look it's simple, we have no idea where we're going, so from climbing up here we'll be able to see everything and figure it out." He explained, massaging his temples.

"What? Are you kidding me? That's the reason we're up here? Because your too damn prideful to ask for directions?" She shouted in disbelief.

"Can't you just shut up?" Koji groaned, running his head from all her yelling.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll shut up for now, for the sake of not wasting oxygen. But you better believe your going to get a taste of hell later if I have anything to say about it, and believe me. I will." She grumbled.

"Great. Can't wait." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Currently, they were climbing a insanely high peek and Kiry for one was freaking out about it.

"Hey! There's someone over here!" Kyokyomon shouted.

(A/N: Yes, they talk now, or at least this one does, I'm sorry it was delayed for a whole chapter and all but I'm kind of trying to get better as I go.)

"Huh?" They both stopped arguing long enough to look up and listen.

Sure enough they cold hear a bunch of cries for help.

"It's coming from over here!" Puroromon yelled, flying by a cave.

Koji wasted no time climbing up to the cave to help.

"Jeez! This guy... He goes around acting like a complete jerk, then the second he finds someone in trouble he rushes right in to help." She smirked, shaking her head before following him up.

In the back of the cave, a bunch of Karatsukinumemon were struck in a cage.

Koji quickly rushed over to the lock, trying to brake it.

Kiry on the other hand lingered more in the front of they cave, placing a hand on one of the walls as she studied it.

She had a bad feeling about this. After all, where there were captives, there was sure to be a captor not far behind.

Then she noticed something strange. At first she thought she imagined it but sure enough the wall was vibrating, and it was getting stronger.

"Koji! Something's coming!" She warned.

Koji turned, but it was already too late a figure appeared blocking their exit.

Something about the figure made her skin crawl, mussels tense, and her hair stand on end as her blood ran cold. There was something just the slightest bit familiar about the figure, well, not the figure, but the one who possessed it. It was something dark that she couldn't really explain. It was faint but there none the less.

But what was it?

Somewhere, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep inside of her a very tiny, utterly terrified voice she was not aware of whispered, 'It's them. This is their power.'

But who 'they' referred to, even the little voice, so deep inside her, could not recall.

Suddenly Dorimon jumped from her bag and charged for the enemy.

"No! Dorimon, wait!" Kiry called, going after him.

Suddenly Dorimon began to glow once more.

"Dorimon digivolve to... Dorumon!" He yelled as he the glow faded to reveal a purple, donkey like creature with vary tiny bat like wings, recklessly charging forward with all of Dorimon's speed.

The figure pushed him aside with little to no effort.

Kiry tried to grab him as he fell from the cave by diving past the figure but ended up being dragged down with him as he unbelievibly, began to charge down the slope of the mountain after being steered off course.

"Kiry!" Koji called, but before he could even think anything more then that he was grabbed and thrown from the ledge himself.

"Koji! Damn. Puroromon! Go make sure he's alright! Kyokyomon! Get help!" She commanded, still hanging on to Dorumon, her legs trailing in the wind behind them.

The two immediately rushed into action as told, Puroromon diving after Koji, and Kyokyomon swimming off to get help.

* * *

Lucky for Koji he managed to hit a pile of hay.

Puroromon was fast to his side.

"Puroromon? What happened to Kiry?" He asked.

Puroromon only shook his head sadly.

"You don't know huh?" Koji sighed.

"Well, there's a good chance she'll figure something out. In the meantime we should help those digimon out. She's as stubborn and persistent as she is resourceful so I'm sure she'll turn up at some point." Koji reasoned, cheering the little guy up.

Looking around Koji found he was surrounded by Karatsukinumemon.

He found out that the Karatsukinumemon they'd found in the cage were kidnapped and being held for ransom. He told them he knew where they were and could help them but he'd need help. So some of the Karatukinumemon went to "recruit heroes" as they had put it.

However the ones they found to help were an unpleasant surprise.

"Where's Kiry?" Zoe asked as she noticed the girl who traveled with Koji was nowhere to be seen.

"She's with Dorumon." Puroromon responded.

"Who?" J.P. asked.

"I do believe it's one of the evolved forms of one of the other two digimon she had with her last time we met." Bokomon explained.

"Okay... and where's he?" Takuya asked, he'd actually been rather curious about the girl that could stand to follow a guy like Koji around.

"None of your business." Koji scoffed.

"He charged down the mountain." Puroromon informed before Koji could stop him.

The others blinked before shouting "He what!?"

"Jeez. Your so noise." Koji scoffed.

"She must have some spirit if she's able to stop him." Tommy said.

"She-" Puroromon started to say but this time Koji cut him off.

"Puroromon. You really don't have to tell them any of that." He said in a tone that told the digimon not to argue with him on this. He knew that Kiry still wasn't exactly comfortable with others knowing her situation.

"What the hell is with you huh? Just because you don't care about people or want anyone knowing your business doesn't mean everyone feels the same way!" Takuya raged.

"Believe me. If she wanted people knowing her business she would have spread it all over the globe by now." Koji scoffed.

"It's true! She did that the other day to help some restaurant with there business, it worked so well they said we could drop in anytime and eat as much as we want for free." Puroromon chimed.

"What?! That does it, she's traveling with us from now on!" J.P. declared.

"That applies only to the digimon she takes around with her doofus. She's not the type to go out of her way just so some gluten can stuff his face when ever he feels like it." Koji scoffed, rolling his eyes at him.

J.P. was about to say something back but Zoe interrupted, suggesting they eat and then start working on their plain.

After they finished eating Koji sent Puroromon out to look for Kiry and the other two.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiry grimaced as they neared a fairly large cliff much too fast.

Just then a small gray blur suddenly came out of nowhere and slammed into them.

They slammed into the wall hard enough to lose most of their acceleration then fell the remaining 5 or 6 meters to the ledge.

Kiry, having never been very fit, was hurting like hell. she could tell that she'd definitely sprained her ankle and her leg may or may not be broken. She'd also dislocated her shoulder but at least that could be fixed, though it would be easier said then done. She also had a couple large gashes but they weren't very deep. There was a small cut on her head and she could tell she had a couple large bruises and a had a few other small scrapes, but it could have been much worse.

She was thankful to see Dorumon had faired better then she had. He had a large cut on the side of his head but it wasn't very deep, and a smaller one on his leg. He was limping a little, but he would be alright.

Looking at the other figure, it looked like a cross between a wolf cub and a small plain or something like that. They had had a slightly large cut just above their left eye and had a couple of scratches hear and there but seemed largely fine. She smiled as she noticed Kyokyomon flying over head, realizing this digimon must be the help he found.

"Are our alright? I'm Tobucatmon, by the way." The grey digimon said.

Nodding, she said, "I'll be fine, thank you for helping us, although, I dislocated my shoulder, can you two help me put it back in place?" She asked.

The two digimon nodded and she gritted her teeth as they snapped her shoulder back in place.

She then took some first aid supplies she always carried with her just in case, out of her bag. Carefully she applied some disinfectant to the larger cuts and wrapped them, then she also wrapped her ankle. She found that her leg did not seem to be broken but it was bent at odd angle, she rapped it up using a stick she found as a brace.

Next she checked on her computer and was relieved to find it was fine and all systems were functioning properly.

She took the opportunity to look up Dorumon and Tobucatmon in the digimon database while Kyokyomon landed on her shoulder.

Dorumon , "the unknown digital monster," is a rookie level beast type that can be of either the data or vaccine attribute. Because of the interface on his head he is said to be an experimental prototype digimon from before digimon were created. His fighting instincts are high so he will snap and growl at anything. Data hidden deep in his digicore is said to hold the strong life force of a living dragon of legend. His attack "Metal Cannon" fires iron balls from his mouth and when he uses "Dash Metal" he can attack while running.

Tobucatmon, "the flying cat monster," is a Data attributed, Champion level, puppet type digimon. He has the proof of solder F-14. He folds his wings and flys at high speeds over the sea and is dedicated to fighting day and night. 1% of Tobucatmon are called "cat cancer" and respected by everyone.

Suddenly she noticed sparks flying out of her bag with a start she realized it was coming from the device she'd got upon coming to the digital world. Taking it apart she found that it had come apart in many places.

She hadn't thought of it before but now she realized it really didn't seem to have everything it needed to be in working order, otherwise it would not have come apart so easily.

Additionally, from what she had translated of that code so far, she could now see that some of the program data was rather insufficient as well.

She would have to get to work on fixing it and she could try to do what she could regarding the necessary adjustments in the meantime.

The digimon all watched in awe as she worked.

Then at some point Puroromon showed up.

"Found you!" He called out as he flew over.

"Puroromon!" Kiry greeted before asking "so what happened with Koji?"

"He's helping out some Karatsukinumemon for the time being, says he owes them since their hay broke his fall." Puroromon explained.

"Sure he does." Kiry rolled her eyes, knowing very well he only fell because he was already trying to help the Karatsukinumemon.

"We'll work on meeting up with him as soon as I finish up with this." She said, gesturing to the device.

Kiry continued working on the device late in the night as the digimon slept and was still at it in the morning when they woke up.

"Alright, just... about... Done!" She exclaimed as she finished working on the device, then her expression shifted to a confused one as something started to happen.

"Huh?" She blinked in her confusion as the device started to light up and steadily engulf everything around it.

As they swallowed up by light Kiry's eyes widened as her surroundings seemed to change.

Two glowing symbols emerged from the glow that seemed to its self, fade into white, leaving only herself and the symbols.

One was green and shaped like a drop with a dot in the center.

The other was purple and had different sized circles within circles connected by a bar.

On the outside, each of her eyes mirrored one of the two.

Then she closed her eyes and when she opened them again the light had faded and everything was back to normal only now Dorumon was glowing.

"Dorumon digivolve to... Dorugamon!" He announced as the light faded to reveal what looked a lot like a larger version of Dorumon with large wings.

"Well done Kiry, I knew you would be able to do it." That familiar voice came from the device.

"Huh? Do what?" Kiry wondered, her eyebrows furrowed.

(I didn't make this clear before because I was unsure, but her digivice looks most similar to 01s but the general shape should be a bit different... Maybe it should be shaped like the tags?)

"This device is a experimental new digivice we call the DigiKey as it's function is that of a key that allows regular digimon to access the power of the crests to give them an extra push when they need to help them digivolve when they are exposed to strong emotions and build on the power of the crests that protect this world in the process. However the device was never completed, and now it's needed more then ever. The warriors will need it's power and that of powerful allies too. For now the device is still incomplete but it can work through your own connection to the crests, but it will likely drain you afterwards and it won't be able to last as it would if it was completed, nor will it be able to grant nearly as much power. You will need to complete it if everyone is to face the terrible foes that await. If it's you, I have faith you'll be able to do it." The voice explained.

"Huh? What's a crest? What do you mean by my relation to them? How do you even know me?" Kiry asked franticly, not really understanding the explanation at all.

"All answers will come with time." the voice said sadly before the line cut off.

"Hey, wait!" Kiry desperately pleaded, but no answer came.

For a wile, there was silence.

"We should probably go." Dorugamon said, taking Kiry out of her thoughts.

"Right." Kiry nodded.

"If I may, I would like to come with you too." Tobucatmon said.

"Well, I certainly don't see the harm. I mean you did save our lives and all. Kiry smiled and laughed in show of gratitude and Tobucatmon nodded.

Kiry climed onto Dorugamon's back and Puroromon led the way.

In the meantime, Kiry decided to look Dorugamon up on her computer.

Dorugamon, "the unknown growling digital monster." He's a Champion level beast type digimon of the vaccine or data attribute. It bears such a degree of ferocity that most digimon will run from just seeing it's shadow. Because it bears the intellect of a dragon it is usually very quiet. It's special attack "Power Metal" shatters the enemy by emitting a giant sized iron ball from it's mouth.

Putting the laptop away, Kiry looked up to see the was fight going on, it looked like Lobomon was fighting with who she guessed were the other legendary warriors Puroromon had mentioned against the digimon she'd seen in the cave before who must be the Grumblemon that Puroromon also mentioned.

Some idiot was flailing around on a latter wile Grumblemon played "wack a mole" with him.

"Dorugamon." Kiry said.

"Right. Power Metal!" Dorumon aimed the huge Cannon ball off to the side so it wouldn't hit the flailing moron.

Grumblemon dodged as expected and the impact made the orange idiot lose his grip on the latter.

With Grumblemon gone, Dorugamon swooped in and Kiry grabbed the guys arm.

"Jeez. Didn't you have a better way you could have done that?" The orange guy complained.

"No time." Kiry said as Grumblemon reemerged from the wall to take another shot.

Suddenly he was hit by a laser, he cried out in pain and retreated back into the wall and Dorugamon mad some distance from it.

They then landed on the building Lobomon was on to put him down.

As they did though, sh felt her skin crawl and her blood run cold just like before.

She turned around just in time to see Grumblemon attack Lobomon then the orange guy while Dorugamon quickly took off from the roof.

A guy that looked like a beetle caught Lobomon while they caught the orange guy again, bringing them both to a latter for support.

Dorugamon backed away from the fight, to higher elevation, as the beetle guy got the idea to punch the mountain.

When he punched it revealed a bunch of blue lines that they all called a "fractal code."

As the fight went on, Kiry could only think of how she felt intrigued and wanted to study it but on the other hand it had taken them a long time to get there and her vision was starting to become fuzzy and there was a pricing pain growing in her head.

Finally she felt her eyes slam shut and Dorugamon de-digivolved back to Dorugamon and they both fell.

She was vaguely aware that her hand had been caught, peeking an eye open she saw that Lobomon had somehow grabbed her hand and the orange guy had grabbed Dorumon. Both of them were clinging to an icicle with a face on the side of the mountain.

Then her eye slid shut again and she was officially out.

Puroromon had gone into her bag to hide from the rain wile the other two hovered around her.

Then Grumblemon stole the mountains fractal code and everyone fell, Kyokyomon and Tobucatmon flying after Koji's group.

* * *

Koji and the others landed in a bunch of balls, it broke their fall but not enough not to hurt.

Before they climbed out they had to pull Kiry out who was still unconscious .

"I don't get it, what happened to you two back there? you suddenly de-digivolved and then she lost consciousness," Takuya asked Dorumon as they finished getting Kiry out.

"Er... Well, I'm actually not too sure myself... I was actually as surprised as you were, I imagine..." Dorumon admitted.

"She looks pretty banged up, you think lossing consciousness could have been caused by one of those injuries?" Tommy suggested.

"Maybe..." Dorumon said, thinking about it.

Koji just leaned against the wall to the side with his arms crossed while listening.

Suddenly Kiry stirred and her eyes cracked open just the tiniest bit.

"Pulled another all nighter last night?" Koji suddenly asked, looking down with his eyes closed.

"Eh? How'd you know?" Kiry wondered as she rubbed her eyes, still half asleep.

"What? Was that all it was?" Takuya asked, slightly taken aback.

"Was what all what was? Who are you anyways?" She asked, irritably.

"I'm Takuya, the one you helped before, and this guy here is Tommy." he said.

"Oh, so you were that orange idiot playing wack a mole with Grumblemon..." Kiry absently noted, making Tommy and Koji have to stifle laughs as Takuya was taken aback, shooting glares at the two.

Catching the laughter, she added, "your not much better, pride boy." That sent Koji back to stoic mode in no time. He had to admit, she had a point, though he knew it wasn't the one she'd intended to make. He had brought them up there for such a reason and now she was in that shape because of it.

"Anyways, I'm Kiryoku Izumi but I go by Kiry, that purple guy is Dorumon, the little flying ones are Puroromon and Kyokyomon, and the grey one over there is Tobucatmon." Kiry introduced.

As they walked around, Koji had to carry her piggy back style because of her leg since Dorumon wasn't big enough for that.

While the others were out of hearing range, he questioned her about what had really happened, something she would have happy avoided.

Taking a deep sigh and narrowing her eyes, she reluctantly recounted the events from the time she fell.

After a pause, she added, "I don't like that Grumblemon guy, something about him just feels dark,... It feels... familiar..." She trailed off, allowing her words to sink in and he frowned.

He could feel her trembling and her grip tightening as she mentioned it. Could this possibly be it?

Could this have something to do with why she forgot? With what happened to her parents at that time?

Also, it seemed that the one who called them all there really was an ally after all, that much is good to know, but they left far too many unanswered questions.

What's more...

"I think that Dorumon digivolving to Dorugamon might have been why you fainted, the voice said it would leave you drained, right?" He confirmed.

When he felt her nod, he continued, "I think you should probably save that as a last resort if it effects you this much." He concluded and she nodded.

"So that new one is a Champion level?" He asked on a side note.

She nodded, "his name is Tobucatmon."

"Hn. At least it's an improvement from picking up baby digimon, but still, how is it you pick up a new one every time I look away?" He wondered with a grunt.

"Hey, don't jinx it. I might end up getting a ton more while you're still looking and then there'd really be no end to them." Kiry joked, thankful for the distraction.

Just the thought of her suggestion made Koji groan.

They fallowed the other two as they chased after some flying toy robot.

"What's he doing?" Puroromon asked, confused, as Tommy sat down and started playing with some toys.

"Nothing worth wile," Kiry replied, shaking her head.

"Why are we going with these guys anyways?" She asked Koji.

"Because. If Grumblemon was any indicator of the enemy's ability then we're going to need a plan." Koji said, shooting a glare at Takuya and complaining as he also began to play with one of the toys.

Kiry rolled her eyes as Takuya channeled his embarrassment at being caught into irritation at Tommy for doing the same thing he had.

Then some bear came along and tackled Takuya, which Kiry found mildly amusing in an ironic sense, though probably only because she didn't have to run like the others. However when they decided to hide on a boat hooked up to some rods she immediately deduced that they had clearly never been to an amusement park before, as few people could stay quiet enough to actually hide on this type of attraction.

Personally, she loved them, but they made her parents sick and she knew only a few other people who could stand them, Tommy, apparently, was not among them.

When they finally got off Koji an Takuya started to fight. again.

All of it was giving Kiry a headache and she was still tired from earlier.

"Would you both just shut the hell up?! One thing I can definitely tell you is you're not going to get anything done by sitting around arguing about it! So whatever it is, just grit your teeth and bear with it so we can get moving already! After that you can rip each other's heads off till your hearts content for all I care!" She snapped at them, her gory exaggeration and the sheer fury born from her simple irritation, making Takuya and Tommy cringe, while Koji just frowned and sighed while shaking his head, having dealt with her occasional outbursts more then a few times already.

"We should go. She'll have Dorumon firing cannon balls at us any second if we don't." Koji sighed, he'd learned fairly quickly that the incident with Dodomon was far from a one time thing. Though she rarely pushed for her way and usually just went off to do her own thing, she would become irritated quite fast when she couldn't do things how she preferred and quickly resorted to violence to get what she wanted, mind you it was always warning shots, but he wouldn't put it past her go fire it on the mark if she decided it was within their capability to dodge.

"Glad we're on the same page." Kiry smiled at him.

"What? Seriously?" Takuya asked with wide, fearful eyes.

"Would you like a demo?" Kiry asked.

"N-no thanks!" Takuya stuttered and they all started moving as suggested.

They walked into a house to look for someone to ask for directions and somehow it ended up with Takuya and Tommy eating cotton candy and Koji and Takuya getting in another damn fight.

If it weren't for her leg she would have given both of them a knock upside the head by now. Honestly, why did their every conversation have to begin with yelling. She had to agree with Koji, but he obviously wasn't good with appeal, she made a mental note to handle all persuasion of legitimate importance personally.

Then Koji decided to bring up the issue of the evil legendary warrior stuff only to have Takuya try to avoid the topic in front of Tommy, something both Koji and Kiry disagreed with, though, for different reasons.

Koji felt that he was being a baby and needed to grow up.

Kiry just felt it down right unimportant and that having people fighting that aren't aware of the situation would just be a hindrance, she didn't even consider his age as significant even once.

That said she knew Koji did need to calm down and said as much but he was getting too hyped up to hear anything but the argument.

'Moron.' She thought, rolling her eyes.

Tommy took it the wrong way but at least he got Koji to calm down.

Unfortunately the two were at it again the second they let the freaking house, she couldn't help but find it ironic they were fighting about Tommy being younger then them while they both bickered back and forth like a couple of two year olds.

Suddenly she noticed a big black bear coming up be hind them but he snached Tommy before she could warn them.

Turning around, Takuya ran after the bear while Koji put Kiry down before running to catch up with him.

Kiry resisted the urge to slap her face as she watched the both boys get hit with an attack and fall to the ground in tears winning about who knows what, must have been the attack's doing, you'd think they'd at least try to dodge it.

"Tobucatmon! Dorumon! Puroromon! Go after them but don't let that attack hit you!" She commanded and the three took off after the two, throwing in an attack every now and then to slow the bear down.

"What should I do?" Kyokyomon asked.

Kiry smiled and pulled out the digivice the voice call the DigiKey, she didn't really know what would happen but she figured it'd be worth a shot.

"I want you to try digivolving and drag those two after the trail of carnage, I'm sure they'll snap out of whatever this is soon." Kiry explained and Kyokyomon nodded.

Then the digivice started to glow and the same two symbols appeared in Kiry's eyes as Kyokyomon stated to glow.

"Kyokyomon digivolve to... Ryudamon!" He called as the glow faded to show a small dragon like being who's scales closely resembled armor.

He grabbed the two winning boys by the arm and started running after them as well.

'I'm counting on you Ryudamon.' She thought as she watched him drag the two boys off.

As she predicted the boys soon came back to their senses and started running after him on their own, letting the occational bangs and pillars of smoke lead the way.

Before they left she caught Takuya shooting a grateful grin over his shoulder at her and she smirked back at him.

Something in her gut told her they still weren't done fighting though.

Once they were out of sight she leaned back and observed the effects of the digivolutiotion.

It hadn't been that long but she could still tell it wasn't anywhere near as draining as the time time Dorumon had digivolved so she concluded that the level must hold a lot of significants, and judging by the timing of Dorugamon's de-digivolution, it must be that it's dependent on her own mental state.

'At present' she added remembering what little she could understand of what the voice from before had said.

In any case that ment that using it continuesly or in concession with all nighter's would be dangerous. She'd just have to be mindful of these things from now on and devote more daytime hours to her work, she concluded.

After all, she couldn't tell how often it might be necessary.

* * *

In her spare time she decided to look Ryudamon up on her computer.

Ryudamon, "the Ryuda Dragon monster," it's a vaccine attributed, rookie level, beast type digimon. He's a former prototype digimon with light armor despite hevy defensive power. It's said that his Digi-Core is carved with the battle data of both a military commander and a dragon of Japanese myth. His attack, "Helmet Return," uses his helmet to confer attack.

Kiry then put her laptop away to find that to her supprise some Toyagumon came to get her, they said they'd been corrupted by some guy named Cherubimon and Koji and Takuya turned them back to normal.

Kiry found the name sounded framiliar but decided not to think about it just yet.

The Toyagumon brought her to a large castle where the other digimon were already waiting, Ryudamon having already de-digivolved back to Kyokyomon, and soon Koji and the others soon exited the castle along with the bear form before that wanted to wrestle as well.

According to them it terned out it was actually just a video game.

Then the Toyagumon took them down in an airplane, which was pretty fun in Kiry's opinion, though the others didn't seem to like it much.

Then they got to parachute out to meet the others who were riding in some boat thing but on the grass.

After that they walked awile before stopping to eat and make camp.

They were eating these things called meat apples wile talking about beast spirits when the moon got covered up and the trees started showing images of the human world.

Tommy saw his mom in one of them, then the moon came out and all the images dissapeared, then Tommy started crying.

The others comforted Tommy and J.P. did some major tricks, Kiry didn't pay much mind though.

She wasn't all that interested in talking about the human world, maybe it was because she'd already realised she couldn't without acnoliging all that was missing about her life and how it connected to the digital one.

Maybe that was why she always busied herself with working on her computer, so she wouldn't overthink about all that personal stuff, but now she had to get some rest incase the digimon needed to digivolve for some reason later, she reluctantly remembered, letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

Before they went to sleep, Koji and Kiry were siting some distance away from the other group, out of earshot of the others who were awake.

The digimon Kiry brings around with her were all sleeping in or around the tree she was leaning on.

She was staring up at the stars and Koji could tell she was resisting the urge of working away at her computer in favor of getting some sleep.

Koji was standing and learning on a tree across from her with his arms folded while looking at her out of the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly Koji remembered his conversation with Takuya about siblings and he wondered if she had any. She hadn't mentioned any before but then again they had only been talking about her parents disappearance, it could just be that it didn't come up.

He watched her stare at the stars until she seemed to squint in frustration and he finally realized she'd been counting the stars as others would sheep, to fight off the urge to work until she fell asleep, it didn't seem to be working though so he decided he might as well voice his question to help her out, it would certainly be more distracting at least.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked.

She turned to look up at him in surprise.

"Where'd this come from?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Nowhere." He shrugged as he closed his eyes and looked away.

She turned back to look at the sky absently.

"I'm an only child." She said at last.

"Oh. Me too." He said, turning his head toward the ground.

"However, I do have those who are like siblings to me..." She said, looking towards the sky with a seemingly pained expression.

"Oh?" Koji asked, now looking at her and raising an eyebrow as he wondered what was wrong.

"The other kids who's parents disappeared have always been like siblings to me... we all grew up together before they dissapeared so..." Kira tried to explain, her expression growing more pained as she did so.

"But..?" Koji questioned, eyes narrowed, silently, he hoped it wasn't anything too bad.

She took a deep breath before at last continuing.

"Things changed when everyone's parents went missing... all our memories became fuzzy and with it our bonds unjustifiable... everyone became more distant, but their existences became far more important... we'll sometimes get together and just sit in each others company, no one says anything, but to us, just that alone is the greatest comfort... Sounds pretty weird huh?" She choked out with tears in the corners of her eyes as she grinned up at him. She was forcing it. He knew.

His eyes narrowed sadly in understanding, they were taking comfort in knowing that even if none of them could remember it, the time they'd spent together and with their parents really did exist, even if that comfort they took in each other's presentce was all they had to justify those feelings, and after seeing her brake down just the other day, he could understand just how important that really was to them.

"Not at all." He told her, closing his eyes with his head facing down.

She looked up at him in supprise then gave him a grateful smile before finally falling asleep.

The first time she's truly slept since arriving in the digital world.

Unfortunately for the legendary warriors, as it would turn out, this would take a deadly situation from bad to about 500 times worse.

* * *

 _apologies for the somewhat cliff hanger like ending this chapter but things kept happening one after another and I had to end the chapter somewhere, I really wanted to end it with their little talk but as you all know, a lot more stuff happens that night_

 _Like I said before I intend to start mixing things up next chapter because as I said in the very beginning, rewiring what everyone already knows sucks_

 _Anyways, reviews are always appreciated and don't forget to prey my insanity doesn't accidentally kill one of the characters (jk) (at least I hope I am, don't actually know how I'm going to do it yet but they really aren't supposed to die at all in this fic)_


	4. A glimpse of darkness

_Ok, so this chapter didn't really turn out as expected... and revealed way more then I had planned... again..._

 _At this rate I don't even know how this is going to work out anymore..._

 _I used wiki as an additional source this time since it had the more commonly used disruption for an attack but I combined it with the divided description to try to make it make more sense since I didn't understand it._

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading my story up till now._

* * *

In an unknown place...

"Hm... Odd... This place seems to be becoming strangely just the tiniest bit more stifling today... It's almost as if there is a force trying harder to oppose me... It feels almost like _them_... But it can't possibly be them... Unless..." The voice trailed off at the suggestion before braking into maniacal, insane, laughter.

* * *

It was late and everyone was sleeping except for Koji, who was thinking about stuff, and J.P. and Takuya who were still up talking

That is until Tommy started tossing and turning in his sleep.

Zoe woke up to see what was going on, Neemon fell out of the tree he was sleeping in and Bokomon woke up to tell him to keep it down.

The four warriors gathered around Tommy, who had stood up and was holding a smoking stick, muttering something like "I won't forgive you."

They tried to tell him to cut it out as he held the stick like it was a weapon, but instead he through the stick aside and spirit evolved to Kumamon and started attacking them with his "Cristal Freeze" attack.

They were all started and ran to get out of the way.

At one point a tree fell over and nearly hit Zoe but Takuya managed to think fast and knock her out of the way.

J.P. decided he wanted to digivolve but the others were against it saying there must be another way.

Just then there was a high pitched scream followed by an intense light.

"What?" Zoe gasped as they turned to the light to see that Kiry, who was somehow still sleeping through all of this had been hit on her injured leg by one of Kumamon's stray attacks and her face was contorted in pain.

The light was now originating from Tobucatmon supprisingly, as he yelled out "Tobucatmon digivolve to... SkullBaluchimon!"

"SkullBaluchimon!? Oh dear, this is not good! Not good at all!" Bokomon cried in panicked recognition, as the light retreated to reveal a rather intimidating giant four legged beast made up of blue bones with big, bright red eyes. Just the sight of the creature sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Wow... What the hell is that thing? It sure doesn't look very friendly..." J.P. trembled.

"That's cause it isn't." Bokomon said, also trembling.

"It would seem that Tobucatmon has somehow digivolved to Skullbaluchimon of all the bad luck. Skullbaluchimon is an undead type, ultimate level digimon. He formed from fake fossil data and real fossil data, making him the biggest land animal. Because he has neither feelings nor intellect, he'll continue to attack the enemy continuously attack the opponent till escape becomes impossible! His "grave bone" tramples his opponent, burying them underground. But what ever you do, make sure you don't get hit by his attack "Deadly Fear!" It imprisons his opponent in his cold black vapors and chases them eternally until they die!" He declared.

"What!? Damn I hope he doesn't see me as his enemy..." J.P. trembled.

"I'm not too sure about you guys, but I definitely don't like the way he's looking at Tommy!" Takuya declared alerting the others to that very thing.

Kumamon and SkullBaluchimon were glaring at each other, SkullBaluchimon looked a ready to charge while Kumamon also seemed ready to fight.

"Damn. If they fight each other like this one of them will definitely end up dead." Koji cursed.

"No way! We can't just let them kill each other!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Guess we really will have to spirit evolve." Takuya grunted, not liking the idea of fighting his friends one bit.

"And what? Do the job ourselves? What if we only hurt them more?!" J.P. demanded.

"I don't think that will be necessary..." Koji said, thinking about it carefully.

"Huh?" They all turned to look at him in confusion.

"It's only a theory, but I think some of the digimon's evolutions are probably maintained though Kiry's consciousness. Right now she's dead tired since she's barely slept since we got to the digital world, the only thing currently making her maintain some degree of consciousness is the pain from the ice against her injured leg. If we were to remove the ice she would fall back unconscious and the digivolutiotion should reverse." Koji explained.

"Why would Kiry's consciousness have anything to do with the digimon digivolving?" J.P. questioned almost as though out of spite.

"Just something she told me before." Koji shrugged, brushing the question off.

"He's right." A new voice cut in.

They turned to see Dorumon and the others were up as well.

"When I de-digivolved last time it was at the exact moment Kiry lost consciousness." Dorumon put forth.

"So then if I could just melt the ice with my fire, then we could focus on figuring out what's wrong with Tommy!" Takuya declared.

"Except it won't be that easy." Zoe interjected.

"Huh?" Takuya asked, wondering what she ment.

"She's right Takuya, if you use enough fire to burn it all in one go, you could burn her and just make her injuries worse, possibly putting her in even more pain and simultaneously throwing all hope of rectifying the situation out the window." Bokomon explained.

"Aw-man... Then what am I supposed to do?" Takuya asked.

"You'll have to melt the ice slowly while we try to keep those two from killing each other or us in the meantime." Koji said, arms crossed, face serious.

Takuya didn't seem to like the plan much but reluctantly agreed anyway, seeing that it was their best bet and the fastest way to melt the ice.

"Execute! Spirit evolution!" They all cried out.

"Kazemon!" Zoe, who now looked like a purple butterfly girl or something, cried.

"Beetlemon!" J.P. now a big yellow and blue beetle, shouted.

"Lobomon!" Koji, now a large wolf guy, yelled.

"Agunimon!" Takuya, now with long blond hair and orange armor, roared.

Agunimon ran over to Kiry wile the other three went to run interference in the fight.

Skullbaluchimon had charged at Kumamon but the little bear digimon froze the ground and he slipped and ended up running into several trees then turned around to try again.

Kumamon however was now proceeding to change much of the forest floor to ice.

It was of little use now though as Skullbaluchimon only slamed his feet down harder now to crush the ice and came again.

"Grave bone!" He snarled as he leapt toward Kumamon.

Lobomon countered the attack with his "Lobo Kendo" move.

But that left his back open to Kumamon's "Blizzard Blaster" attack.

Kazemon however pushed him and the attack away with her "hurricane wave" attack.

Skullbaluchimon was not happy with being pushed back and snarled as he charged again.

He and Kumamon both now aming for their group.

They were jumping around to dodge Kumamon's attacks wile at the same time trying to fending off Skullbaluchimon's attacks and charges.

They were starting to get really tired and worn out when Skullbaluchimon cried out "Deadly Fear!"

"Shit!" Lobomon cursed as they all turned to face him.

But just as the attack started to appear he began to glow and was soon replaced with the form of a small unconscious grey dog or cat or whatever with miniature air plain wings.

"Alright! Taky did it!" Beetlemon cheered.

"It's not over yet." Lobomon warned.

"That's right, We still have to figure out what's wrong with Tommy!" Kazemon agreed.

"Oh yeah..." Beetlemon remembered dejectedly as they all had to dodge an incoming attack.

"Hey guys!" Agunimon called as be joined his friends.

"Hey, good going there Takuya." Kazemon said, grateful they had at least one less problem to deal with.

"Yeah, but there's something else too. I'm almost certain I saw something darting by on my way back here." Agunimon said.

He cast a glance at Lobomon as be said that who nodded in understanding.

Taking out one of his swords and pointing it upwards, Lobomon shouted, "Ancient spirit of light!" as his sword became a large pillar of light and lit up the forest.

"There he is!" Agunimon declared as he spotted what he was looking for and darted off after it.

When he returned he seemed to have a pretty good idea what was wrong with Tommy.

He told him that he was only having a nightmare and it wasn't real then he took down the Bakumon that had been controlling him and scanned his fractal code, turning him back to a good digimon.

Then Tommy turned back to normal though he didn't remember anything that had happened.

Everyone went back to the camp, taking Tobucatmon with them.

* * *

"Oh yeah, you said Kiry told you something that made you think her consciousness might be connected to these guys digivolving, so what did she tell you anyways?" Takuya asked Koji as they neared the camp.

Koji considered the question for a bit before he sighed and responded honestly, "regarding her, she was actually more reluctant to join up with you all then you might think, you really shouldn't push for answers she's not looking to give."

"And she's fine talking to you?" Takuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Koji just shrugged before walking on ahead.

When they returned Bakumon put the others to sleep as Koji watched.

Then suddenly his D-tector said

"Your beast spirit is ready but you have some growing up to do first."

"Wait, Koji." Someone said just as he was about to leave.

Turning he saw that it was actually Kiry, she looked exhausted and was barely awake though.

"Yeah?" He asked, his hands in his pockets.

In his mind he cursed a bit. He'd sort of been banking on that she'd be out for at least a day or two. He realized that if she could wake up she would probably want to get away from the others even if she was the type that wasn't crazy enough to follow him in her condition.

But the look in her eyes was serious and dark, though still tired.

He tried to brace himself for whatever she would say, though with her, he really couldn't imagine what it might be.

In hindsight, he wasn't prepared at all for what she said next.

"Be careful. I think he's near. That guy from before, Grumblemon, I mean." She warned.

Koji stared at her in surprise before his eyebrows scrunched up.

"What makes you think that?" He asked in confusion.

"I told you. I don't like that guy, there's something dark about him..." She trailed off.

He massaged his eyes before looking at her again.

"Will you stay with the others?" Koji asked her, it wasn't so much a question as an exasperated plea.

She frowned.

"They're not going ask you things." He assured, making her raise a brow.

"I told them you were more reluctant to join them then I was." Koji explained with a shrug.

Kiry let out a long sigh before nodding.

"As long as they don't decide to do anything stupid." She reluctantly agreed.

Koji nodded before turning to leave, as he did so she noticed two small figures following after him before she once again closed her tired eyes.

* * *

When she reluctantly opened them again she saw the others were making a racket because Koji had taken off and Bokomon and Neemon had gone after them.

Apparently, Koji had decided to leave a note for them that had pissed them off. She wasn't really sure why he even bothered. He really was too much, that guy...

She closed her eyes again as she silently listened to their conversation.

"Well at least Koji can take care of himself. What about Bokomon and Neemon? Think Koji's going to care what happens to them? Come on. We're going after them." Takuya declared and the others cheered in agreement.

'Well, this definitely qualify as doing something stupid...' She thought to herself, flatly.

"If that's what you want then just leave me behind here." She interjected as she reopened her eyes.

"What? But why?" Zoe asked, surprised by the outburst.

Kiry rolled her eyes.

"In case you hadn't noticed, my current state isn't of much good. Besides, I have a bad feeling... I'm staying right here." Kiry said resolutely.

"What? But you can't even move on your own right now..." Tommy frowned.

"Exactly." Kiry nodded.

"What the-? Seriously? She makes less sense then Koji!" J.P. declared, running his hands through his hair.

"Well, like it or not, we're not just going to leave you here." Takuya declared, stepping towards her.

"Kyokyomon!" She commanded, head down, eyes shadowed.

"Metal Straw!" The little digimon shouted as it expanded it's body and spit iron prickles at him which he quickly jumped back to dodge.

"Hey! Are you crazy? What's the big idea!" J.P. demanded, upset that his friend had been attacked.

"I said I'm staying. I don't particularly care for your opinion on the matter." Kiry said, glaring at them. She didn't have anything against them, but she was tired as hell and didn't have the strength to be worrying about getting in anyone's way; and besides, she really didn't want to go anywhere near that Grumblemon guy or whatever it was that was in the area right now. More over, if it was anything like Grumblemon, then extra baggage would be the last thing they needed right now.

"You can't be serious!" Zoe cried, but the look on Kiry's face made it clear that she was just that.

"Damn. She is crazy! And here I thought Koji was bad!" J.P. cried.

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Takuya asked, worriedly.

"I should be able to manage. I've got the other digimon with me." She shrugged, dropping her glare as she brushed him off.

"Fine. But we're coming back after we get Koji and the others." Takuya relented with a sigh.

"Fine by me." Kiry nodded.

Then, just as they were leaving she shouted, "Be careful! Koji probably ran into some serious trouble already!" She warned.

"Got it!" Takuya yelled back with a cocky smile, except that he really didn't get it and Kiry knew it. She wondered for a bit if she should have elaborated in spite of herself but soon found her eyelids gaining heaviness as she drifted off for a wile again.

* * *

Suddenly, Kiry's eyes snapped Open, and her heart was racing as it threatened to jump out of her chest.

She found herself surrounded by darkness and the digimon were nowhere to be seen.

There was a deep laughter that sounded far too familiar for her liking and the dread she'd felt from Grumblemon's presence was nothing compared to now. Now that familiar, dark feeling was like an ever present force weighing down on her, though something inside her told her this still was not the source.

She tried to the best of her ability to force herself to calm down enough to judge her situation.

Something about her body felt wrong... The weight..? No, not quite... Something else... More disoriented yet easier to control, but more then that.

'That's it!' She realized.

She felt like hell before but now she felt only a lingering mental exhaustion, that shouldn't be possible. Where ever she was she wasn't really there. It was like she was dreaming, but this felt much too real to be a dream.

No. It's not that it felt real, it was real. Somehow she'd come to a strange place without actually going there, like a disembodied spirit.

"It's been a long time Kiry." The voice that had been laughing said as some of the darkness parted to reveal a large black rabbit like creature.

Upon seeing the creature Kiry felt an entirely different wave of dread she could not explain rise up within her.

"This can't be..." She heard her voice say on impulse, though she could not understand why she said it.

The large rabbit smirked slyly.

"Do you recognize me Kiry?" He asked, circling her with the grin still on his face.

"I-I don't know... Who are you..?" She trembled out, her mind had largely stopped working a moment ago as she felt her previous sense of dread rise when he smirked.

"Come now Kiry, it's me, Cherubimon." He said knowingly as his smirk widened.

She vaugly recognized the name as one everyone said had been spreading evil through out the digital world and one she had found vaugly framiliar too.

Clutching at her head as it began to hurt, Kiry chocked out, "Wha-What do you want?" grinding her teeth from the pain in her head as she said it.

His grin widdened again as he came right up to her face so that she had to lean back a little and said, "your memory."

Suddenly, Kiry's real eyes snapped open as she nearly jumped out of her skin from all the chills running down her spine.

Figuring it might take her mind off it to focus on finding the others she called the digimon over and started to get up.

Leaning on the tree for support she stood and with the help of Dorumon and Tobucatmon, she made her way in the direction the others had headed.

She arrived just in time to see Koji working with a Gotsumon to get his beast spirit.

He couldn't control it but he still managed to defeat Gigasmon.

She smirked when she saw Gotsumon catch Koji's hand and help him up.

When the others turned around they were supprised to see her standing there, which Koji rose an eyebrow at since she had said she'd stick with them, but she only shrugged in response.

* * *

As they walked through the forest the others took it upon themselves to tell her what had happened.

Koji was carrying her on his back to minimize how much she'd slow them down by.

"So what happened to make you change your mind about coming with us anyways?" Takuya wondered.

They all watch as Kiry suddenly turned pale and stiffened at the question. She had actually been trying to forget about that.

"Nothing in particular." She quickly muttered in response.

"You sure? Cause your reaction sure doesn't make seem like nothing." J.P. pointed out, only to shut up instantly when she sent him a glare with the promise of death if he said another word on the subject.

"A-anyway, we should hurry and get Zoe's spirit back!" J.P. declared, in a hurry to change the subject in order to redeem himself to avoid a slow and painful death.

Kiry rolled her eyes as J.P. made a big fuss about getting Zoe's spirit back.

"Your just saying that to act cool so she'll like you." Kiry accused.

"I am not! Can I help it if I'm just a naturally caring guy?" J.P. declared, turning all red before trying to look cool again.

"Caring as the billionaire that makes a show of donating a million bucks to a orphanage then walks outside through the back ally and kicks a stray cat that approaches him maybe." She waggered, raising an eyebrow.

"J.P. isn't that bad..." Tommy weakly defended.

"Hey, if you put it like that it makes it sound like I really am!" J.P. complained.

"Well, you do tend to act that way sometimes..." Takuya sheepishly admitted.

"What? Not you too Takuya! Well I'll show you I'm sincere when I get Zoe's spirit back!" J.P. declared.

"We still have to get to the forest terminal though and Grumblemon's more then we can handle." Koji pointed out.

"We can't just leave things as they are though!" J.P. argued.

"Calm down guys it's no big deal! Let's just go to the forest terminal!" Zoe cut in.

Just then Bokomon cleared his throat.

"If I may, perhaps we should seek out a fortune teller regarding our next move." Bokomon suggested.

"A fortune teller?" They all asked.

"Yes, I know of a very reliable fortune teller." Bokumon explained.

* * *

When they reached the fortune telling town they couldn't stop looking around at all the stange "fortune tellers."

Although for Kiry, she simply couldn't stop looking at all the digimon.

It was the first time she's seen so many digimon in one place. Seeing so many at once she felt several tugs of familiarity pulling at her mind, individually they hadn't had much impact but all at once like this they became hard to miss and she had to hold her head from the pain.

"Are you ok Kiry?" Zoe, who was supporting her as they walked through town, asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern for the other girl.

"I'm fine, It's just a small headake." She assured her with a small, forced smile. One which Koji didn't fail to miss.

"Do you want to step out of town for a bit?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head.

"I'm fine, really. This one isn't like before." She insisted.

Zoe raised an eyebrow at that.

"This happened before?" She asked.

"Just once or twice." Kiry smiled sheepishly, still not comfortable with sharing.

Zoe hmm'd, but relented deciding not to push the subject, at least not until the girl was feeling better.

Realizing this and recognizing that she'd probably have to tell the girl later, Kiry let out a sigh, making Zoe smile as the silent agreement was formed.

Zoe might not be as sharp as Koji or knowledgeable as Bokomon but she was still more observant then the others, Kiry would have to remember that.

Without realizing it, Kiry smiled a little.

Despite all she'd inharited from her parents, her mother's gift for making friends had not been among it. Most kids were turned off by at the least one of her interest, though it was hardly surprising. After everyone's memories were lost and her remaining friends became distant she rarely even spoke to people. Her grand parents, who took care of her, often didn't know what to say around her apart from things along the lines of "how was your day?" or "what would you like to eat?" it'd just become too hard between grief over her parents dissapearince and her own memory loss.

It had been nice talking to Koji but something about the idea of being able to talk to another girl suddenly seemed nice. Maybe it was the fact she didn't seem to demand answers to her questions right away like she'd thought she would when they first met that changed her opinion? Or was she herself starting to change? The latter seemed unlikely, but maybe she could learn to?

She thought about it a little. She did sometimes feel like there was a time when she was more carefree back when her parents were around, she didn't remember it, but she silently wondered if it was possible that she could be like that again.

Shaking my her head she decided to leave it up to time to tell as they followed after Bokomon.

He lead them to a Shamanmon who gave them a really strange prediction, especially Tommy and Takuya.

He was interrupted by an earthquake though and everyone ran out side to see Grumblemon and a Golemon emerge from the ground.

* * *

 _Sorry again but I'll be ending this chapter here since it's already so long and I've sort of revealed a lot more then planed in it already._

 _That, and I want to put a little more thought into what I'm gonna do for the next part._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review and tell me what you think._

 _Advice regarding how to handle the fighting parts in the future would also be appreciated._

 _I'd also like to hear other's thoughts on the story's progression and anything you think it might be good for me to try doing differently._

 _Thanks again for reading._


	5. Sealed memories

_Phew!_

 _Ok, this chapters a little short but it's damn worth it!_

 _Finally I reached the first turning point I planned to have in this fic. Not any real Koji/OC this chapter, I got a little too caught up in making progress in the plot to fit it in... Oh, well, maybe nex chapter._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Golemon wasted no time and started attacking.

Everyone quickly jumped aside as Takuya, Tommy and J.P. spirit evolved.

Koji was about to use his beast spirit but Grumblemon threw some strange dust that stopped Koji in his tracks.

The others were getting kicked around for a wile but they eventually managed to knock Golemon back by working together.

The small victory was short lived however, as Grumblemon slide digivolved into Gigasmon and soon claimed Tommy's spirit.

But then the building Shamanmon was in blew up and a big, red, winged digimon came flying out.

The new digimon floored Gigasmon and distroyed Golemon with ease.

Gigasmon made a hasty retreat, setting Koji free.

They made to retreat but Agunimon recognized it as Shamanmon and tryed to help him, he succeeded in freeing him but then became possessed himself.

He nearly burned down the forest and JP and Koji were making no progress in stopping him but at least Tommy managed to bring him back to his sences.

* * *

They took a break to talk after that and decided to keep moving since Grumblemon seemed to show up wherever regardless.

Kiry's leg had finally healed enough to walk on again and it felt great for her to be back her own two feet again.

On the way they came across a tree with some strange roots and decided to use them for a quick game.

Kiry just stood there while the others all picked a path.

"Kiry, you come too!" Zoe called when she noticed the other girl hadn't joined in.

"My leg's finally mostly healed, I'm not taking any chances." Kiry declined, opting to sit and watch instead.

Kyokyomon however, did want to try it but he looked down sadly as his feet were much too small.

Noticing the small digimon 's plight, Tommy grabbed him and rested him on his shoulder.

"You can stick with me, we'll be a team." Tommy smiled as Kyokyomon's face practically lit up.

Tommy and Takuya ended up at the O with Kyokyomon ridding along while the others were all standing on X's.

There was some boasting and complaining, then suddenly the ground where the X's were turned to deep mud and Grumblemon appeared.

Kiry sat up in attention while Tommy got behind Takuya, who rushed him up a tree when Grumblemon attacked and then spirit evolved to Agunimon.

At some point in the fight, Gigasmon suddenly gabbed Tommy.

Growling up angrily at the the threat to his new found friend, Kyokyomon began to glow.

"Kyokyomon digivolve to... Ryudamon!" He cried as the light faded go reveal the small, samurai like lizard.

Ryudamon leapt on to Gigasmon's chest and shouted "Iai blade!" and shot a blade of iron from his mouth.

Gigasmon simply moved his head to dodge it before grabbing the smaller digimon and throwing him off.

"Ryudamon!" Tommy shouted before Gigasmon carried him off into the trees.

"Dorumon!" Kiry commanded, pulling out her DigiKey. (Just a reminder that's what Ophanimon called her strange model of digivice)

"Right!" Dorumon called as he began to glow and the green and purple symbols once more appeared in Kiry's eyes.

"Dorumon digivolve to... Dorugamon!"

Kiry jumped on Dorugamon's back as they changed though the thicket of trees, into the sky to get a birds eye view.

"Damn it! Where'd he go?" Agunimon roared just as Kiry caught something moving in the corner of her eye.

"Agunimon! Over there!" She yelled, pointing tward where she's seen it.

"Thanks!" He called as he rushed off.

But Agunimon was just no match for Gigasmon he was going to have to use his beast spirit.

Takuya was hesitant at first but he managed to somehow find the courage to use it.

They all cheered as Tommy was saved, then Agunimon and Gigasmon took off through the forest.

Kiry and Dorugamon followed over head as Agunimon lead Gigasmon to a clearing and slide digivolved to BurningGreymon to finish him off.

Dorugamon swooped down and de-digivolved as the others also arrived.

Takuya took Gigasmon's spirit and managed to retreave Tommy's, but unfortunately Grumblemon took off before he could get to Zoe's.

Kiry saw how depressed Zoe looked and without entirely knowing why she put a comforting hand on the other girls shoulder as she gave her a conserned look.

Zoe seemed surprised, but smiled, thanking her for the thought.

It was getting late but they decided to keep moving so they could cover more ground.

"So, you seem to be doing a lot better now." Zoe said, walking up net to Kiry while they're out of earshot of the others as they all walked.

"Yeah..." Kiry nodded, solemnly.

"So what's going on with these headaches of yours?" Zoe asked thoughtfully.

Kiry sighed as she thought about how she would respond to that.

"It's a little hard to explain..." She trailed off.

"We've got time, try me." Zoe said.

Nodding, Kiry began to search for the right words.

"I think... I've been here before..." She said at last.

"What do you mean?" Zoe blinked in confusion.

Looking away and biting her lip, Kiry explained, "ever since I was nine my memory has been really fuzzy and unclear. But this place..." Kiry trailed off as she stared off into the distance.

Zoe's eyes widened as she realized what Kiry was trying to say.

"But.. how is that possible...?" Zoe asked, in awe.

They walked a wile longer before she got her answer.

"I don't know... But everything about the digimon feels completely natural to me, so many things are driving me crazy cause the seem so framiliar. Also..." Kiry hesitated, shifting uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Zoe asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"My parents... My memories became all hazy around the same time they went missing... A few days ago we confirmed it by chance wile talking to some digimon... They came to the digital world before..." Kiry explained while looking away to hide teary eyes.

Zoe stared at the other girl in shock for a wile, almost forgetting to keep walking.

Suddenly, Kiry felt a strong squeeze on her hand and looked up to see Zoe smiling supportively.

Kiry smiled back at her as some of her tears sliped out while giving a squeeze in return to say thanks and tell aside the other girl she'd be alright before using her free arm to wipe away her tears.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the Forrest terminal, they found it was completely empty and covered in a thick fog.

Kiry frowned as something inside her told her this was not the way it was supposed to be.

As they went further in the D-tectors began to clear the way, leading them to a really shiny castle.

When the final D-tector opened the doors a Sorcerermon jumped out to fight them... Only to descovered they were allies before the fighting could actually begin...

Sorcerermon lead them into the castle, saying he had something to show them.

On their way through the castle Kiry found her self looking around in a complete daze. Everything about the place seemed so framiliar, but she didn't have a clue as to why.

Suddenly, Kiry Froze dead in her tracks.

"This is...!" Kiry's eyes widened as her gaze fell upon a wall with some kind of writing on it.

"What is it Kiry?" Zoe asked as said girl ran up to the wall and started to study it.

"Oh my, this is in an ancient script, but they're are also many parts in some other script that I've never seen before." Bokomon observed.

"It's the code I've been trying to figure out for a wile! With this I think I could understand and uncode more then half of it!" Kiry exclaimed, excitedly.

"Can't you do that later? We're in the middle of something important now." Koji retorted.

"Alright, alight, just let me at least take a quick snapshot first." Kiry relented as she pulled out her laptop and took a quick picture wile the others went on ahead before running after them.

She arrived just in time to hear that framilier voice which Sorcerermon identified as Ophanimon and see a giant cristal turn into an angelic digimon with blue armor that somehow looked very framiliar.

Kiry remained hidden behind the door, as the digimon called Seraphimon explained to them about the war, Lucemon, the legendary warriors, the three celestial digimon, and Cherubimon attacking him.

One thing in particular made Kiry's eyes widen as she felt her blood run cold and her breathing shallow.

Slowly, she inched her way out into the open.

"Who's Lucemon?" It was barely a whisper as she chocked it out but everyone in the room managed to hear it as they turned to face her.

"Kiry...? Is that you..? I didn't think you would come here again after you sealed your memories and returned to the human world..." Seraphimon asked in surprise making her eyes go wide and the rest look at him in confusion before turning to her, most in surprise and confusion.

"Huh? You know me..? Wait, what do you mean I sealed my memories?" Kiry asked, eyes wide in absolute confusion.

"Right... sorry for confusing you, with your memories gone that must have been a lot to take in." Seraphimon said.

"'With her memories gone?' Hold on. Kiry, what's he talking about?" Tommy asked, furrowing his eyebrow at her, making her frown.

Zoe looked down and started playing with her feet while Koji crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and turned away.

"Zoe? Koji? So both knew?" Takuya asked, looking at the two confused before looking back at Kiry.

Kiry just stared at those who were staring at her with hard narrow eyes as she braced herself for whatever she might unexpectedly have to reveal next.

After taking a deep breath Kiry explained, "most all my memories from when I was around the age of 9 and before that are fuzzy and unclear. I came to the digital world to find out about the framiliar voice. More and more things seemed framiliar the more time I spent here, but I still can't remember even a single thing about any of it..." She looked down as she spoke.

"But why would the digital world seem framiliar to you?" J.P. asked confused.

"Both Kiry's parents were digidestined, she and her friends spent much time here growing up, that was still before everything started though. Actually, Kiry was the one who sent us the spirits of the legendary warriors." Seraphimon explained.

"What? What are you saying? why would a human have had the spirits in the first place?" Bokomon exclaimed as they all stared at him in shock and disbelief, Kiry included.

"Kiry's father understood more about the digital world's inner workings then just about anyone. When he and the other digidestined disappeared while trying to assist the legendary warriors Kiry decided to take up her father's work with the help of Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and myself. However right around the warrior's final battle with Lucemon, something happened and she disappeared, when the battle ended we each received the some of the legendary warrior spirits along with a message from her saying that she was going to seal away her memories and return to the human world." Seraphimon explained further.

"But why would she-?" Takuya started but Kiry cut him off.

"We've got company. Several of them. Defiantly not the welcome kind." She announced, feeling the chill run down her spine, it was like Grumblemon but multiplied, if she didn't know any better she'd question if she might have multiple spines, it was nothing compared to Cherubimon though.

"You all should get out of here and return to your own world." Seraphimon said.

"What?"

"No way!"

"But were legendary warriors!"

"We can't just leave you!"

The others all complained while Kiry only watched the doors. They were right outside now, she knew.

The doors slamed open and Grumblemon walked in with three of his friends who introduced themselves as Ranamon, Arbormon, and Mucurymon.

The other's quickly spirit evolved but they were simply no match against the others.

Seraphimon easily pushed them back and asked again that they leave but the others just argued with him more and more.

"They're up to something." Kiry, who never once took her eyes off the enemy, warned as she watched the one called Mucurymon as he smirked.

"You'll only be in the way. Please, you must go." Seraphimon insisted.

Some part of Kiry wanted to yell at him for not paying more attention the battle, even though she couldn't explain the reason.

"No!" She felt herself scream with an anguish she could not understand as she saw the next events unfold.

The enemy finally made their move and she watched in more horror then she should have felt as Seraphimon got hit by his own attack and his fractal code was taken causing him to revert back into a digiegg.

Zoe quickly grabbed the egg and everyone took off after Sorcerermon to a trailmon that lay in wait.

Sorcerermon stayed behind to hold the enemy back as they took off on the trailmon.

Kiry felt strangely grateful to Zoe but somewhere in her she doubted there optimism same as she had silently doubted Seraphimon and Sorcerermon's. She may lack her memories but she still felt an immense sence of dread from those four and Cherubimon, she knew, deep down, it would not be a victory taken nearly so easily.

But she decided, as before, to keep her thoughts private. The others didn't need more to brood over.

She let out a long sigh as she tried to move her thoughts to other things.

Seraphimon had said her memories had been "sealed." Did that mean they could be unsealed? But how?

"All answers will come with time." she remembered the voice, no. Ophanimon saying.

But...

"Wha-what do you want?"

"Your memory."

She frowned as she recalled Cherubimon saying that.

'What the hell am I supposed to make of that?' Kiry thought with a sigh.

Cherubimon... Seraphimon... Ophanimon... The three celestial digimon...

According to Seraphimon she had known all three of them in the past, and indeed, all three names struck a cord with her, and all three seemed to know exactly who she was. Even if she had no idea who they were.

'Did Cherubimon's words have anything to do with why I apparently sealed my own memories? Just what the heck happened to me?' She wondered.

Deciding she needed a destraction from her destraction she sat down and pulled out her laptop to begin working on that code.


	6. Separated

_Alright! From here on is where the AU part really kicks in!_

 _I don't know about you guys but I find it really tiring to tell retell a story everyone already knows with just a few twists, as you probably already noticed I rarely go into detail when it comes to that stuff cause it's hard to keep up with wile translating what you see to what you write and then add to and adjust it._

 _There for, you can expect a totally different story from here out, some Generality's will probably be kept constant but other things, I'm probably going to change entirely._

 _And I'm going to try introduce a lot more digimon who have never made appearances in the anime too, though I still don't know which ones._

 _There might be times I squeeze the actual episodes in but don't expect me to go into them much either, alright?_

 _On the other hand I might try taking someone that's already in it and try giving them a totally new role, don't know yet, we'll see._

 _Most digimon info for this chapter came from the wikimon website._

 _Now on with the fic!_

* * *

"You'd better give that egg to me," Bokomon said to Zoe, "It needs to be looked after by someone with experience that knows it needs." He explained.

"I didn't know you'd been a mommy before," Neemon commented and Bokumon told him to shut up.

Kiry momentarily glanced up at the egg as Zoe handed it to him. Looking at it, she felt a pang of... Something... Something she could not understand. I felt like something she had forgotten, something important... It made her head hurt, but it was more then just that. Something about it made her feel torn between crying, panicking, and throwing up. She had this bizarre feeling like there was something big she desperately needed to remember. Along with something else important that she couldn't recall.

'What could it be?' She wondered as Bokomon tucked the egg into the strange pink band around his waist and she looked away to continue her work. She was making good progress, she managed to get into some of her dad's notes and found that some of them helped even more, and she was able to make a lot of adjustments to her strange device, or the DigiKey, as the voice- er.. Ophanimon, had put it.

Now she was just reading over her dad's notes, the ones she could get to were mostly earlier theory's that had been adjusted several times by the looks of it. Still, they were pretty complex... There was no way any normal kid would be able to understand it.

She smiled and giggled a bit, thinking how like him that was to be contemplating such things while the other kids probably all played soccer or something.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this?" JP suddenly asked her, accusingly.

"JP!" Zoe reprimanded him angrily while Koji glared at the boy and all but growled as he said, in a low tone, "Just back off."

Koji was used to the sudden mood changes she tended to have almost every time she took out that laptop, he knew it was her dad's so he realized what was going on easily when she suddenly got depressed or started giggling seemingly with out reason. Seeing the latter was a relief since she'd been pretty quiet ever since they left on the trailmon. He didn't know if it was impulse or what but she'd been upset enough to shout at Seraphimon when she saw Mercurymon appear right in front of his attack, she must have connected the dots before the rest of them when she saw that.

'Seraphimon had said that he, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon had been helping her out before she lost her memories, maybe some part of her still remembered...' He thought.

Zoe had also been worried about her for the same reasons, not to mention she had just had to explain herself twice in the same day. She had even learned that she'd supposedly taken her memories herself. There was no telling how hard she was taking it...

"What? What did I do? Seraphimon and Sorcerermon died protecting us she's actually laughing about it!" JP complained.

Kiry's expression became stoic and she turned her head away. She suddenly felt like she really wanted to be anywhere but where she was right now. She had been successful in distracting herself for a wile, but now that she was being reminded in such a way, part of the pang she'd felt before, which she still could not understand, was building up, her confusion only amplifying it. She held it in with all her might, finding it wasn't too hard, despite how it felt, as her face remained blank while she looked away.

"JP! Can't you try to be even a little sensitive? In case you forgot, she just had to reveal that she can't remember her past to everyone before she was ready to, found out that she was the one who erased those memories, and then watched someone that she'd just learned used to be her friend die!" Zoe yelled at him.

"Oh.. Yeah... I guess I did forget about that..." JP said apologetically as he took a step back.

"Idiot." Koji muttered harshly, under his breath.

"That reminds me, Seraphimon said something about your parents disappearing, was that true?" Takuya asked, cautiously.

Kiry turned and glanced at him before looking down with a depressed sigh.

"It's true. I don't remember even one single thing from that time though..." She reluctantly admitted.

"I'm so sorry... and to think I was all upset about my mom while you don't even know if yours is alive..." Tommy said as he started to sniffle.

"It's alright, I understand. It would have pissed me off if you'd turned your nose up at a chance like that." She joked as she ruffled his hat with a smirk.

"Does that mean your an orphan?" JP asked.

Kiry shock her head.

"I go back and forth between grandparents in Japan and America." She explained.

"What? America? You mean yours half?" Tommy asked.

She giggled at that.

"No, my Mom any her parents moved to New York from Japan, only my mom moved back." Kiry explained.

"That's cool I'm from Italy myself so I know what it's like to change environments." Zoe said thoughtfully.

"Ah, yeah, it can be a big culture shock at first, but you get used to it, especially if you find common ground with the locals. Probably one of the hardest things about traveling is the languages but you can get past it if you try and you'll eventually pick it up with time." Kiry smiled.

"Is Japan that different from America?" Takuya asked.

"Hm... Yes and no, they are quite different but they have more similarities then say Russia or Africa." Kiry said.

"You make it sound like you travel to more then just America." JP noted.

"Well, dad has a lot of contacts around the world and mom decided she liked traveling so we used to go around to visit some of them sometimes. Although..." Kiry looked down with a sigh.

"What is it?" Tommy asked with worry.

"Well, they've all gone missing by now too. It's just us kids left..." She said sadly.

"Does that mean-?" Zoe gasped, eyes wide.

"Most likely." Kiry nodded solemnly.

"Most likely what?" JP asked cluelessly.

"They were all digidestined and they all went missing." Koji clued him in.

"So what?" Neemon asked stupidly, making Bokomon pull his pants so they hit him.

"You moron, it means that their disappearances are probably liked to the digital world!" He scolded him.

"Hey! What's that?" Neemon asked, not listening as he pointed at something in the distance.

"Huh?" The all turned to look and they saw a large, red and green, finned serpent with something like a black metal helmet with a yellow, lightning shaped horn thing on the front on top of it's nose.

"Oh dear, it's a WaruSeadramon, a ultimate level, aquatic type Digimon of the virus attribute that evolved in wickedness. It uses the horn on it's head to control the powers of darkness. It's very sly, and its tenacity in chasing its prey exceeds that of MegaSeadramon. Its Special Move "Dark storm," engulfs the enemy in a whirlpool produced with the powers of darkness." Bokomon exclaimed.

"He's going too fast. He'll crash right in to us." Kiry observed as her eyes widened.

"What?! That's not good!" JP panicked.

"Hey! trailmon, can we pick up the pace at all?" Takuya asked nervously.

"No problem!" The trailmon said as he suddenly did just that by about 5 times.

"He's speeding up too, I don't think we're going to make it!" Zoe called in panic.

"No way!" Tommy wined.

"Pleas just spare the egg!" Bokomon pleaded.

"Please just spare my pants!" Neemon piped, foolishly.

"Damn it!" Takuya cursed.

"This is not going to be fun..." JP moaned.

"Gee? Ya think?" Koji retorted sarcastically, almost rolling his eyes.

"Save the air you guys, we're gonna need it." Kiry snided as she actually did roll her eyes.

WaruSeadramon finally rammed the tube thing holding the track and cracks started to span out across the glass before it bursted and they were swallowed by water, sweeping them all away.

* * *

When Koji woke up he found himself on the shore with Bokomon staring at him and Tommy laying net to him, He was holding Puroromon, who's wings were too wet to fly, too.

"Oh good, your awake." Bokomon sighed.

"Hey! Tommy, wake up! Can you hear me?" Koji called out as he shook the boy.

Tommy groaned before he finally opened his eyes.

"What happened..?" The boy muttered, weakly.

"I found you guys drowning so I brought you to the shore." A digimon resembling a stingray said from the water.

"Who are you?" Koji asked, turning his attention to the water as Tommy sat up and did the same.

"He's Mantaraymon, an Armor-leveled Aquatic type Digimon. Though it seems like an aggressive and speedy sort of Digimon, it's actually the opposite, swimming gracefully within the large Net Ocean and having a gentle personality. It's known as the 'Stealth of the Deep' since even special radar systems have trouble finding it, and among those who uses or misuses Mantaraymon for reconnaissance duties, they often use it as an underwater bomber. It is also said that they are in danger of dying out due to the threat of overfishing. Those who attack a Mantaraymon will often be counterattacked by the electric Stun Needle stinger at the top of its tail. Its special attack is 'Paralyze Tail', wherein it uses the Stun Needle to stab through the opponent's body." Bokomon explained.

"Tobucatmon is also here, he flew off to see if he could find the others." He added.

"You think everyone got away okay?" Tommy asked.

"Hopefully..." Koji responded.

* * *

Slowly, Takuya cracked his eyes open as they adjusted to the hash sunlight. A shadowed figure leaned over him blocking the worst of the sun.

"Oh, thank goodness, you woke up." Zoe sighed in relief as she gave him some space to sit up.

"Zoe? Where are we?" He practically groaned as sat up.

"See for yourself." Zoe said as she looked down to the left.

"Whoa!" Takuya shouted as he followed her gaze.

They were siting on top of a huge whale with a hard, grey head.

"This Whamon saved us." Zoe informed him.

"Oh, really? Thank you." Takuya said before looking around.

"Where are the others?" Takuya asked when he didn't see anyone else.

"I'm sorry, you two were the only ones I saw, they must have been swept elsewhere." Whamon said sadly.

"I hope they're all alright..." Zoe sighed in concern.

"It's okay Z, we'll find them." Takuya said with a reassuring look as he put a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she could see the determination burning within his eyes and she smiled.

* * *

"Ugh... Where am I..?" JP groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Oh! Your up! How are you feeling?" Asked an unfamiliar, soft, caring voice.

Turning around he saw the speaker was a young girl, she wore a white dress and matching boots and a draping pink hat shaped liked a rabbit, complete with a cute little bunny face on top. Her hair and eyes were silver or grey and her pupils, shaped like crosses. In her hand was a golden spear that looked like a triton.

He was sitting on a bed next to a window that showed the ocean. The room was small and lined with cabinets, trunks, and desks with a semi-large table in the center with a couple of stools and papers and various other things were stuffed and scattered everywhere.

"Like I got knocked over the head with a TV... What happened? Where is this? And who are you?" JP asked.

"I'm SistermonBlanc, and currently, your on our ship. One of crew found you and some friends of yours drowning and brought you here. Your friends woke up a wile ago and most of them went outside, although one of them is sleeping on that stool over there." She said as she pointed to a stool where Neemon was laying in a uncomfortable position, drooling and muttering in his sleep as he scratched his butt.

"Neemon..." JP sweat dropped before waking the digimon and going outside to check for his friends.

As he walked out he spotted Kiry along with two of the digimon she usually brought along with her, Dorumon and Ryugamon, speaking to three other digimon at the front of the ship, he didn't see any of the others though so he walked up to her.

"Hey Kiry. So where are the others at?" He asked still looking around the deck for them.

"Ah! JP, your up. We were just discussing that actually, you see these guys only found you, Neemon, Dorumon, Ryugamon and myself. The rest are still unaccounted for at present, we were gust discussing how to find them." Kiry explained.

"Huh? Zoe's missing? She must feel so scared and alone without me!" JP dramatically declared.

"I somehow doubt that..." Kiry muttered under her breath as she and the rest sweat dropped with the exception of Neemon.

"Why would she feel that?" Neemon piped only to be ignored.

"Anyways..." Kiry said, getting his attention and changing topics.

"This is Kudamon, he's the ships navigator," she said, indicating to the small white and purple floating digimon holding a container of some kind.

"Over there is Orcamon, he's the one who found us," Kiry explained as she indicated to a digimon that looked like a small orca with feat and was wearing a life vest and an innertube .

"And over there," she indicated to a girl in the distance that looked like the girl he'd just met but taller, in black, and with guns instead of the trident, she was currently barking orders at the other digimon on the ship, "is SistermonNoir, she's the first mate, I believe you already met her sister, SistermonBlanc, she's the second mate," Kiry continued.

"And this," she indicated to the digimon standing beside her, he looked like a pirate was all JP could say, "is the captain of this pirate ship, CaptainHookmon," Kiry said at last.

"These guys said they would help us out with finding the others." She finished.

"Pirates? Captain Hook? Doesn't that mean they're bad guys?" JP asked.

"Hardily. CaptainHookmon is a vaccine attributed, ultimate level, marine man type digimon and is a heroic ships captain that sails the oceans of the digital world. He is skilled in survivor and takes good care of his subordinates. He's a gentleman and never challenges anyone to an unreasonable battle. In addition, the Sistermon sisters helped train one of the royal kights, one of the greatest groups who defended the digital world." Kiry explained.

"And how do you know all that?" JP questioned, crossing his arms with furrowed brows.

"I looked it up earlier on my dad's computer." She stated simply.

"Back to the matter at hand, we checked the surroundings for any drowning humans or digimon by both sea and by air several times but we haven't found anything so far, so your friends most likely got away somehow." CaptainHookmon said.

"If that's the case then Tobucatmon and Puroromon will probably search by air if they can." Kiry concluded.

"What do you mean, 'if they can?'" JP asked.

"It might be difficult to fly with wet wings, and we're also assuming that they weren't somehow injured in a way that would keep them from being able to fly." Ryudamon explained.

"Captain!" A ruff voice suddenly called as they all turned to see a Stingmon approaching the ship.

"What is it Stingmon? Did you find something?" CaptainHookmon asked in an authoritative voice.

"Yes sir! We've discuvered a par of humans riding a Whamon a boy in red and a girl in purple." Stingmon reported.

"Takuya and Zoe!" JP declared with joy.

"Good work Stingmon. How would you like to proceed?" He asked, turning to JP and Kiry.

"Go see them of course." JP replied but Kiry put her hand out to cut him off.

"I think Stingmon should take Ryudamon with him since he's light, and bring them here, that way we wouldn't have to worry about any misunderstandings as to why we might be on a pirate ship or anything." She explained.

Kudamon nodded, "a fair point if your friend's reaction is any indication." He agreed.

"Take me too! I want to go see Zoe!" JP shouted.

"And me!" Neemon piped in.

"Can't you two pay attention for more then three seconds!" Dorumon shouted as he charged and head butted Neemon and they both went flying through the air till they also collided with JP.

"I just want to see Zoe..." JP wined, rubbing the back of his head where he had been hit.

"No. You can see her later. Stingmon isn't meant for carrying people. that's why I picked Ryudamon who's species is known for being especially light." Kiry explained.

"I'm light. Why can't I go?" Neemon asked.

"Light in the head is what you are..." Dorumon muttered under his breath as Kiry cleared her throat to tell him to knock it off.

"Because you have no idea what's going on and would be of no help at all." Kiry said plainly.

"That's true." Neemon agreed without question as Dorumon mumbled, "How is that any better then what I said?"

Ryudamon jumped onto Stingmon's back and they took of to get the others.

* * *

 _Sorry, this chapter's a little on the short side too, I would make it longer but it's going to take me a bit of brain storming to figure out what to do next. You see, I'm really more of a long term thinker, but I really don't want to just rush through it. I'm posting this now so not to keep you guys waiting too long for an update, as for me I'm going to keep brainstorming till something comes to me!_

 _Any thoughts you may have on the story so far or ideas to improve (or even provide with the current situation) are much appreciated._


	7. Battle at sea

"Hey, Koji? You already know about what's going on with Kiry, right?" Tommy questioned the older boy.

Koji glanced back to see both Tommy and Bokomon staring at him intently, though Bokomon was trying to hide it.

He turned back and sighed.

There was no reason to hide it after what Seraphimon had revieled.

'it's probably better they hear it from him then to have them make Kiry explain it...' He figured, so he relented.

"It's basically as you heard. Kiry came here to learn why Ophanimon's voice sounded framiliar. While here we found a link between her parents and the digimon. She's pretty freaked out about missing a big chunk of her past though so you really shouldn't push her about it." Koji warned.

"Wow, that's pretty unlike you to care about how people feel." Tommy said.

"Shut up." Koji said, not about to start something by bothering to deny the idiotic remark.

"Actually, I've been wondering myself about the reason you traveled together despite what you said in the beginning about not wanting to baby sit to Takuya. was it because she had information?" Bokomon gathered.

"It's not like that." Koji spat in annoyance at the suggestion.

"She takes care of herself. She just follows me around cause she said she owed me and she never received directions herself." Koji stated as he stomped off.

"Hey wait! What do you mean she didn't receive directions?" Tommy asked as he ran to catch up.

"The divice she got was broken and she had to fix it herself. She's only gotten one message since coming here." Koji said.

"What was in the message?" Bokomon asked.

"That's hardly any of your business." Koji scoffed.

"The lady said that the device would help digimon digivolve, but it was never finished so Kiry has to fix it herself." Puroromon explained to them.

"Wow, she must be pretty smart if she can figure out something like that." Tommy observed.

"Well, Seraphimon did say that her father understood the digital world's inner workings better then just about anyone..." Bokomon noted.

"I thought he just said he knew more about it." Tommy said.

"Same difference. Don't start taking after Neemon." Bokomon exclaimed, making Tommy laugh.

* * *

"So since when did you know that stuff about Kiry?" Takuya asked, the curiousity in his voice masking the slightest hint of betrayal.

"She told me on the way to the forest terminal. It seemed petty hard for her so I was going to let her wait till she was ready to let everyone know..." Zoe explained as she sat, staring out at the sea.

"Yeah, I guess talking about stuff like that would be hard for anyone..." Takuya relented with a long sigh as he plopped down next to her.

"Say, Takuya, what's your family like?" Zoe asked.

"Mine? They're alright, I guess... Dad works kind of late, Mom's your stereotypical nagging mom, Shenya get's on my nerves, but he still my little brother..." Takuya explained.

"Hmm... That doesn't sound too bad, both my parents work alot but they're really nice, and fun too!" Zoe exclaimed with a smile that made Takuya blush just a little.

* * *

"So that just leaves Koji, Tommy, and Bokomon, since Tobucatmon and Puroromon should probably be able to find us easily enough." Kiry started.

"Probably?" JP questioned.

"Well, assuming their wings are intact." Kiry explained.

"Now then, Dorumon?" Kiry asked, turning to the digimon at her side.

"Right." Dorumon nodded as he begain to glow and the usual symbols appeared in Kiry's eyes.

"Dorumon digivolve to... Dorugamon!" He yelled as the light faded to reveal Dorimon's larger, winged form.

"Woah, what's with the eye light show?" JP asked in surprise.

"Ha?" Kiry asked, confused.

"Her eyes do that everytime she helps one of us digivolve." Dorugamon responded.

"What are you two talking about?" Kiry asked in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You mean you didn't know? Your eyes just lit up with green and purple symbols!" JP explained.

"Green and purple symbols?" Kiry repeated, Looking down as she remembered the green and purple symbols she'd seen back when Dorumon first digivolved to Dorugamon.

Kiry scrunched her face up in thought and clenched her fist.

Something about those symbols felt very warm and framiliar.

"But I don't-Augh!" She exclaimed, falling to her knees and clutching at her head as her face contorted from a frustrated confusion to intence agony.

"Hey! Are you ok?" JP asked in alarm.

"I-I'm fine..." She said once the pain had receded to a bearable amount and she started getting up with some help from JP.

"Dorugamon." She commanded as she approached the digimon. Some beads of sweat were still running down her face.

"Are you sure?" The dragon beast type digimon asked, watching her in concern.

"I'm sure. Now, let's go." She said as she mounted the digimon and they took to the sky.

"H-hey! Wait! Where're you going?" JP called in panic.

"To search more around the shore line for Koji and the others, if we're not back in three hours feel free to assume the worst." Kiry exclaimed with a carefree smile.

"H-hey! Don't joke like that!" JP shouted.

"Who ever said I was joking?" Kiry asked, her face showing some degree of sincere confusion mixed with a playful intent.

"Wha-?" JP stutered but she cut him off.

"We'll be back in less then three hours. Really." She assured him with a more serious and confident smile, making him blink.

"The only way we wouldn't is on the extremely off chance we wind up dead." She then added in a more carefree manor.

"Are you nuts?" He screemed at her in frustrated disbelief.

"Nope." She simply replyed as she continuded smiling.

Deciding to give up, he sighed in exasperation.

'How the hell does Koji deal with this girl?' He wondered.

"You should stay here and wait for Zoe and Takuya! If Tobucatmon or Puroromon show up you should ask them to look too." Kiry suggested as she and Dorugamon took off.

"Hmph. I would have done that even without her telling me." JP muttered as he turned and sat down with a huff.

* * *

"Hey, Kiry?" Dorugamon questioned as he flew.

"Hm...?" Kiry acknowledged as she scanned the ground below them.

"Why did you lie and tell them we were going to look for the others?" Dorugamon wondered.

"Hmm.. Well, that's because the others are different from me..." Kiry replyed.

"Different?" Dorugamon asked.

"Hn.. They wouldn't understand... Neither would I, were I in their shoes... After all, few can understand why the pride of another..." Kiry nodded and said.

"Pride? Like what you were scolding Koji for on the mountain?" Dorugamon asked.

"Exactly. Pride is a dangerous and foolish emotion, but to an extent it is necessary. It's something of a double edged sword, or even a fundamental force if you will. Pride can serve as a guiding principle, it can help you judge right from wrong and even bring forth courage. But too much pride will only blind your judgment, leading you astray, and ultimately to your downfall. However, where to draw the line depends entirely on the person in question, pride can also depend on the situation, all it really comes down to is something like 'if your pride gets you killed, was that pride worth dieing for?' To some people it is. Each person has to decide where to draw the line, when to abandon it. Personally, I'm not about to stake any lives on my pride, but it's still something important to me none the less, no matter how foolish others may see it. That is why I call it 'my pride.'" Kiry explained.

"Okay... But what's that got to do with helping the pirates?" Dorugamon asked.

"... I never forget a debt until it's payed... That is my pride.. As long as I stick to that I won't have to worry if I accepted any charity or not, and I won't ever be bothered if someone asks if I'm an orphan. I will always have faith in them. They will return." Kiry said softly with resolution and Dorugamon didn't ask any more questions as they headed directly for some ruins.

* * *

A large column of water suddenly rose up from the sea.

"Woah! What's that?" Zoe cried as the water fell away to reveal a large white squid.

"Uh-oh, that's Gesomon, he's a member of a gang of digimon that have been causing quite a bit of trouble in the net ocean as of late." Whamon exclaimed.

"Leave him to me!" Takuya said, pulling out his D-tector.

"Takuya, wait!" Zoe cried, grabing on go one of his sleeves.

"If you fight here and get dragged under water he'll have a serious advantage!" Zoe told him.

Takuya blinked, then smiled and rested a reassuring hand on Zoe's shoulder.

"Don't worry Z, I can handle this." Takuya said confidentiality, before turning back to the Gesomon with his D-tector at the ready.

"Execute! Beast spirit evolution!" Takuya yelled as he swiped his D-tector and was engulfed in a large stream of data.

"BurningGreymon!" The red, white, and orange winged beast roared as he emerged from the data, flying up into the air.

"Pyro Barrage!" He shouted, firing his lasers at Gesomon.

The squid quickly dove to avoid the attack but BurningGreymon wasted no time.

"Crimson Finger!" He shouted, diving for where Gesomon had disappeared while blasting.

He rammed the other digimon but the retaliation was quick.

"Coral Crusher!" The squid yelled, attacking with all his legs and pushing him deeper into the water.

"Tail whip!" BurningGreymon grunted, turning and knocking the other digimon off him by smacking him with his tail.

"Aaauughh!" He then gathered all his strength to push Gesomon to the surface, and then gathering his strength into his wings and falling, on into the air.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" He then shouted, engulfing the other digimon in flames from bellow.

"Slide evolution, Agunimon!" He shouted as he was engulfed in data before emerging as the human like digimon with long blond hair and orange armor as he landed back on Whamon's back.

Behind him Gesomon started to fall before turning black and being surounded by a circle of data.

Turning back around with his D-tector out, Agunimon shouted, "fractal code, digitize!" and scanning the data, and Gesomon's form disappeared.

Then Agunimon was surrounded by data before turning back to Takuya.

"Takuya! You did it!" Zoe rejoiced as she suddenly jumped on him, hugging him without thinking about it, making him go completely red.

"Hey! You guys!" A new voice suddenly yelled, snapping Zoe out of it and making her realize what it was she was doing.

She abruply turned completely red herself and jumped off of him with a rushed apology as they both looked away awkwardly.

"You guys!" The voice yelled again shaping them both out of it as they turned to see who it was.

"Who's that? He's green..." Takuya observed.

"It looks like Stingmon, he's a pirate around these parts." Whamon noted.

"A pirate?" Takuya asked in alarm.

"Ah! Hey, he's got Ryudamon with him!" Zoe exclaimed.

"What?" Takuya asked in supprise.

"Wow, that took longer then I thought." Ryudamon said when they finally landed.

"Ryudamon, why are you with a pirate?" Takuya asked.

"The pirates saved us." He replyed.

"'Us'?" Zoe questioned.

Ryudamon nodded, "me, JP, Neemon, Dorumon, and Kiry." Ryudamon elaborated.

"What about the others?" Takuya asked.

"We're still looking, but the pirates are helping us so it shouldn't be too long. We have confirmed that there were no other drowning humans or digimon in the area though, so at least we know they got away." Ryudamon told them.

"That's a relief." Zoe breathed, holding a hand on top of her chest.

"Thank you for all the help." Takuya said turning to Stingmon.

"The captain's the one you should thank, he's one hell of a guy." Stingmon laughed as he took off to guide Whamon back to the ship.

"So I guess we're off to meet JP and Kiry then continue the search for the others." Takuya said, turning back to the other two.

"Yup!" Zoe cheered and Ryudamon nodded with a smile.

* * *

 _Short chapter, I know, it might have happened because I screwed up and had to rrewrite it, again..._

 _It's kinda interesting that it turned into a Takuya/Zoe chapter, I wanted to aim for something to that effect but I didn't expect to actually fit something in there... It actually started more by accident... How did that happen again...?_

 _Oh yeah, I suddenly changed my mind and desided Takuya could probably pull off an under water fight if he used his beast spirit instead..._

 _I just hope they weren't OOC_

 _Also, I hope that little pride speech wasn't too much, I started making some plans with the whole "pride" idea then I remembered Lucemon is the demon lord of pride... (Woopsies...) Then in my stugle to redeem myself in turned into that... So sorry... U-_-_

 _Anyway, please tell me what you thought_

 _BTW, for resources I'm using a combination, that's why some of this stuff is a bit mismatched, namely the attacks._

 _Also sorry for all the largely unedited chapters and that I'm apperintly so bad at editing that everytime I read one over I find something else that I missed. I'm trying to fix them a little at a time while trying to keep up with updates, unfortunately I have yet to factor real life into the equation so it's more likely to get like 20 million times worse before it gets any better (well maybe not That bad, then again, you tell me, although even if you do I might not be good at doing much about it...)._

 _I've been doing more and more research on digimon stuff, so the hole AU idea thing is kinda expanding a lot now too..._

 _Oh, and one last thing, there is a poll on my profile pertaining to this story, though it might not matter for a long time, but... Anyway, basically I came across some interesting routes for Bokomon and Neemon, it would only be one time things though, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a chapter or sidestory or something with that..._


	8. Danger lies ahead

"Hey! JP!" A framiliar voice called and said boy turned to see who it was and immediately started grinning.

"Takuya! Zoe!" The boy cried with glee, running towards the end of the ship to meet his friends, Neemon following close behind.

"Where's Kiry and Dorumon?" Takuya asked once they were on the ship, noticing the two were nowhere to be found.

"They said they were going to check the shore for Koji and the others." JP said.

"That was a wile ago though." Neemon added.

"How long ago?" Zoe asked, conserned.

"About an hour and a half maybe? They said it might take up to three hours though." JP informed.

"Three hours to search the shore? That's stange, it should only take about two hours at most." CaptainHookmon said, walking over to join them.

"Maybe their searching the area around the shore too?" Neemon offered.

"Oh, that area? If your friends wandered that far there could be a problem. Some really strong digimon live in the woods surrounding the shore so it can be a pretty dangerous place." SistermonNoir said, jumping in to the conversation.

"Seriously? I didn't know that..." JP squealed.

"Damn. We better get looking for them too then." Takuya said.

"Oh, but what about Tobucatmon and Puroromon? Kira said they would probably turn up on their own if we stay where we are." JP explainded.

"Hey! You guys!" Another framiliar voice called out.

They all turned and smiled when they saw who it was.

"Well, speak of the devil. Hey! Tobucatmon!" Takuya called out.

"It's good to see your alright." Zoe said when he finally reached the ship.

"Yeah, Koji, Tommy, Bokomon, and Puroromon too." Tobucatmon nodded.

"So you were all together?" JP asked.

"Yup, a Mantaraymon helped us out. The others are waiting back on the shore." Tobucatmon said.

"On the shore? Then there's a good chance they ran into Kiry and Dorumon already." Zoe noted.

"Kiry and Dorumon are on the shore?" Tobucatmon asked.

"Yeah, they went to check that area a wile ago." JP explained.

"Hm, well Bokomon said they would be checking the shore on foot then returning to where I left them so they probably will have met up by now." Tobucatmon observed.

"Great! Tobucatmon, can you take us to the place you were going to meet the others?" Takuya asked.

"Sure." Tobucatmon nodded and lead the way.

"Alright, SistermonNoir, Kudamon, set the heading!" CaptainHookmon commanded.

Meanwile SistermonBlanc sat staring out the window at everyone, thinking about the girl that had left the ship before.

-Flashback-

"Are you alright? You seem on edge..." SistermonBlanc said as she approach the girl.

"Hm? Oh, I was just thinking about that gang you told me about earlier, something about them just bugs me..." She trailed off.

"Them? It's not a good idea to get involved with them. We're doing our best to keep them at bay but they have some powerful mega level digimon in their ranks so even the captain has to watch his step since he's responsible for the whole crew." SistermonBlanc explained.

The girl scrunched her face up in frustration.

"Still... It isn't good to just leave things like this, there must be some way..." She muttered more to herself then anyone else.

After that the girl had spent all night on her laptop, seemingly searching for something.

SistermonBlanc had asked her several times not to worry about it and to just get some rest, but the girl had responded the same each time.

"Not yet, just a little more." She would say as her attention never wavered from the screen.

Finally, she came to check on her one last time to find the girl had fallen asleep with her computer still on.

SistermonBlanc smiled then braught the girl a blanket.

As she went to place it on her she noticed what was currently on the screen that the girl had been working on.

"This is-?" The younger of the Sistermon sisters gasped as her eyes widened and the blanket fell from her hands.

"It's a a temporary measure..." A tired but certain voice stated.

The Sistermon turned to find the girl looking up at her in a half awake fashion.

"It can at least serve as a safety measures for your crew until a more permanent solution can be found. If nothing else it's a good opportunity to thank you all for all your help." The girl explained.

"But isn't that too dangerous for something that probably can't even be done?" She asked in concern.

"No. It can. I can do it. It will be a fairly simple matter once I'm there, and don't worry I don't plan on taking any particularly high risks." The girl confidentiality asured.

"But that place-!" SistermonBlanc began to protest but the girl cut her off.

"I know. I've already taken that into consideration. Don't worry, I have no plans to do anything particularly risky." The girl insisted with a smile as she closed the laptop.

'Just who is this girl?' The vaccine attributed digimon thought as she stared back at the girl in extreamly confused amazement as she wondered if this person was truely sane or not.

"Oh, and don't tell my friends about this. It's not something they really need to worry about." The girl continued with a cheery, though still only half awake smile before falling back asleep, leaving the Sistermon to tape at her even more.

'Will she really be alright?' The digimon wondered.

-End Flashback-

Looking up at the sky now, SistermonBlanc found herself thinking back to what the girl had been planning to do.

'Is it really possible?' The younger Sistermon wondered.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kiry was also rather deep in thought.

She'd Dorumon that she was doing this for her pride, to repay the pirates, and that was true. Sort of.

But there was something else bothering her.

Something about that gang.

She couldn't leave them to their own devices. She couldn't explain it but, of this, she was one hundred percent certain.

The pirates were dealing with them but they wouldn't hold out for long.

She had to do this. Something in her gut told her she was the only one who could.

She knew what SistermonBlanc had been trying to say.

The woods was home to many fearsome digimon. The most fearsome of all dwelled within those ruins.

Even so, she could not turn her back on the situation.

There was just one problem. Stating that this was something she did out of pride she said she would not put anyone's lives at risk. That was true. That's why almost no one knew. The problem was she actually couldn't be sure if she was doing this out of pride or Conviction. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

If she were honest it was probably more of the latter. That scared her. She couldn't remember that emotion well. It seemed very familiar, but she couldn't recall a time she's actually felt it. That meant she had no idea what it might drive her to do. And that was dangerous.

And yet she could not stop it or deny it. She just hoped things wouldn't get too ugly.

* * *

Koji and the others had checked the whole shore but come up with nothing and were now heading back to their original location to wait for any resalts from Tobucatmon.

"You think he fond them?" Tommy asked.

"Well, we didn't find them ashore so if they aren't dead they must be at sea somewhere, unless they did come ashore and decided to try exploring the forest insted of looking for the others." Koji said.

"I'm sure their fine and looking for us too so he surly must have found them." Bokomon put in.

"Yeah, your right!" Tommy agreed.

Koji wasn't so convenced. He scowled, knowing that Kiry at least was the type that would have found a way to cover all the bases, the shore included, by now, if she could. Or if she wanted to.

That left three possibilities, she wasn't able to, she was preoccupied and wasn't trying, or she was stalling. He didn't like the sound of any of those.

The girl may be well prepared and quick to adapt, but that wasn't always such a good thing. It usually just ment she didn't think twice when she actually did walk into trouble. Or about whether she chose to drag others into it or leave them out.

Just then they heard a loud roar accompanied by trees falling over.

Turning around they saw what looked like a huge guy in high tech golden armor with two horn things on his head.

"Yikes! That's MetallifeKuwagamon! He's a virus attribute, ultimate level, insect type digimon! It has a tough shell and nimble movement and it boasts of top balance amongst ultimate level digimon!" Bokomon exclaimed as he ran to hide behind a bush with Puroromon, who's wings were now dry enough for flight, wile the two humans prepared for battle.

"Execute! Spirit evolution!" They both cried.

"Kumamon!" The little bear, once Tommy cried.

"Lobomon!" The wolf man that was Koji shouted.

"Homing Laser!" MetallifeKuwagamon shouted shooting lasers at the two from his finger tips.

They moved to dodge but the lasers followed.

"Damn. This could get annoying." Lobomon said as he finally used one of his swords.

"Blizzard blaster!" Kumamon shouted, intersecting the attack and continuing twords the opponent but it did nothing against his armor.

"His armors too strong!" Kumamon yelled.

"Then we'll just have to up our fire power!" Lobomon declared as he was encased in data.

"Slide evolution! KendoGarurumon!" The wolf shouted/snarled as he changed from a wolf man to a robotic wolf.

"Light torpedo!" KendoGarurumon shouted as he started glowing and launched himself at the enemy.

But MetallifeKuwagamon was fast, and jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Emit blade!" He shouted as he attached KendoGarurumon from behind with a laser blade from its fingers.

He managed to counter it with "Blade wind turbine" and succeed in geting it to back off though it was gone before he could actually land a hit.

"Damn. He's too fast." KendoGarurumon growled.

"Leave that to me!" Kumamon replied.

"Cristal freeze!" He shouted as he froze their surroundings, and with them, their enemy.

"Nice." KendoGarurumon complimented as he got into position to take him out.

"Lupine laser!" KendoGarurumon shouted, his attack piercing right through the frozen digimon who then turned black as its fractal code appeared.

"You want to do the honors Kumamon?" KendoGarurumon asked the smaller human turned digimon.

"Alright." Kumamon replied with a smile.

Taking out his D-tector, Kumamon shouted, "Fractal code digitize!" as he scaned the data and MetallifeKuwagamon's form disappeared and the two remaining digimon de-digivolved as their friends rejoined them.

"That was some nice teamwork you two." Bokomon complimented as Puroromon flew around them cheering, "Yay! Yay! Yah! Yay!"

"Tommy! Koji! Bokomon! Puroromon!" Someone suddenly called out to them.

Turning they saw it was Takuya and most of the others. Tobucatmon had lead them there.

"Hey! Takuya!" Tommy called back laughing and waving at his friends.

"So are just Kiry and Dorumon unaccounted for?" Koji asked once the ship had docked. ( note: I keep calling it "the shore" but my intent was for more of a drop off, as in none of the water is shallow so the ship and aquatic digimon can easily approach the land.)

"Er... Well, actually, she said she was searching the shore almost two hours ago so we thought they'd already be with you... Well, since they're searching the shore anyways if we wait here for a wile the should turn up in no time." Takuya explained, smiling sheepishly.

Koji stared at the boy in disbelief.

"Takuya, we've searched the shore front and back on foot and that didn't take two hours, she went by air with Dorugamon didn't she? Also we walked back and forth several times and didn't bump into them even once, not to mention if she were here she would have noticed we had a battle going on and come to check it out by now, she didn't. She's not at the sore. You guys have been duped." Koji told them.

"Oh! Is that why she said 'if we're not back in three hours feel free to assume the worst' when the shore doesn't even take three hours to check?" Neemon asked cheerily while the others stared down at him in some form of amazement.

"Wait? Wasn't that a joke?" JP asked weakly, making the other turn their stares to him.

"She said it wasn't though." Neemon piped again.

"And you guys didn't mention this a little sooner because...?" Zoe asked in an irritated tone.

"Wait, Z, I really thought it was a joke and she was just going out to search for Koji, I swear!" JP panicked.

"But do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Takuya asked.

"None at all, she never hinted that she was doing something else. She only said to expect her back within three hours as long as nothing happens." JP said.

"And you actually let her go off without further questioning after she said something like that?" Koji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like I said, I thought she was joking about that part! And I didn't exactly let her go, she took off on her own before I could say anything else anyways!" JP defended.

"So there's no telling where she went?" Tommy asked sadly.

"I think I might know, I didn't realize she'd actually gone though..." A new voice said.

Turning around they saw none other then SistermonBlanc standing there.

"You know? Will you tell us?" Takuya asked.

The Sistermon nodded.

"She was the only one to wake up on the evening we first found your friends. I noticed later after we had all talked with her that she seemed bothered by something, then she spent a good portion of the night on her computer, when I actually saw what was on it it was all notes about an artifact in some nearby ruins. But those ruins are very dangerous. You see, they're home to the strongest of the forests digimon. I tried to tell her that but she insisted that she already knew and that everything would be fine. I had assumed she wouldn't try it until all her friends were gathered though." She explained.

"That idiot. She relized your assumption and took advantage of it." Koji sighed and slapped his head.

"Can you tell us where to find these ruins?" Takuya asked.

The younger Sistermon looked hesitant, but eventually nodded anyways.

* * *

Kiry cursed her luck as she dragged Dorumon through the ruins.

"Great. Of course Electro Frankenstein just had to appear once we were in to deep to make a quick exit. There goes my quick in and out plan! Why the hell did none of the documents mention this place was a freaking Maze on the inside?" Kiry wined.

"Kiry was that really your plan? It doesn't seem very like you..." Dorumon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok... Quickly get in, find some strong, not particularly hostile digimon to con into doing the dangerous part for us, and then get out, happy? I figured a data type would be friendly enough, how was I supposed to know he'd go all berserk if someone disturbed his nap?" Kiry corrected.

Just then the wall in front of them suddenly exploded.

"Great. Now what?" Kiry groaned, staring at the giant golden armored bird in front of her while still all too aware of the green muscled, axe swinging, computer head catching up from behind.

* * *

 _Well, the use of a flash back was a little new, tell me if you think I would just write that kind of thing in past tense next time or what._

 _I plan to get this whole particular ordeal rapped up next chapter so it should come out more resontly long at least._

 _"Electro Frankenstein" is actually baltmon by the way._

 _Oh, come to think of it, I might call one or two digimon by there Japanese names even though I'm using English names, either because my source called it by the Japanese one and I didn't notice, or because I like the Japanese one better or the English one doesn't make sense to me, or out of habit, or because there is at least one or two where I acknowledge both the English and Japanese name equally and I don't really know yet._


	9. Mega maze part 1

_so, the chapter ended up getting cut in half due to lack of progress, sorry about that..._

* * *

"Can you see it? That large mountain sticking out above the trees?" SistermonBlanc asked.

"That's where the ruins are? All the way up there?" J.P. asked looking out towards said mountain.

"No, that's where the entrance is. The ruin's themselves are said to extend through the mountain and continue out bellow the forest floor. No one knows just how deep or how far they go through." SistermonNoir corrected.

"The artifact your friend was interested in is said to lie in the innermost heart of the ruins, but no one knows where exactly that is." SistermonBlanc explained.

"So basically she just ran off head first into a wild goose chase claiming to be back in only three hours." Koji scoffed.

"Well, maybe she had some kind of plan?" Tommy suggested.

"How? They basically just said it's an uncharted labyrinth." JP pointed out irritatedly.

"Not necessarily. Remember what Seraphimon said about her being connected to the digital world in the past and about her father? Maybe she knows something we don't," Bokomon suggested, then more to himself he added, "at least I would hope she does..."

"Maybe, she does seem the type to think things through..." Zoe agreed.

"But only to an extent, no matter what the case she still manges to overlook her own stamina. If she pulled an all nighter again last night and then had Dorumon digivolve to get there then there's no garentee she'll last long enough for them to get back, or that they even made it there." Koji pointed out.

"Ok.. Now I'm worried." Takuya muttered as his eyes widened.

"but then what are we supposed to do? we don't really have a way of getting there ourselfs and if they didn't even make it then we'll never know." Tommy said.

"We do have a way, we can fly with our spirits." Zoe suggested.

"We would also gladly take you as close as we can." SistermonBlanc volunteered.

"That would be great!" Takuya remarked.

"Um, could Tobucatmon, Puroromon and I wait here? Kiry said it was important for getting back, though I don't really know how." Ryudamon said.

"So she did have a plan to get back?" Tommy asked.

"Doesn't make going any less reckless." Koji huffed.

"Well, alright. Then it's desided. You guys'll wait here while we go get Kiry." Takuya said.

Once the pirates took them close enough Takuya and JP started to spirit evolve.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" They both cried.

"Beetlemon!"

"Agunimon!"

Agunimon then jumped from the ship and yelled "Slide Evolution! BurningGreymon!"

Then they took off, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon road with Beetlemon, while Koji and Zoe road with BurningGreymon.

Once they came to fly over the large mountain they found an area where the trees parted to make a clearing and landed, except the view from the land turned out to be quiet different from the one from the sky.

"So this is it?" Koji asked as they arrived.

"Woah! It's huge!" Takuya, who along with the others had already de-digivolved, exclaimed.

Before them was large, grandice temple with large columns decorated with fruit vines ascending infinitely towards the sky despite not being visible from the air, there were no walls but insted a distorted space accented by shrubbery that stuck out the from the same place it protruded the area, the space inside appeared to go on forever despite occupying only a relatively small mountain top. The entrance was marked only by a few small steps leading to the stone platform within.

"What's that?" Tommy exclaimed, pointing up as they walked inside.

Far above them hovered a grand statue of untold size.

"Is it supposed to be a cloud?" JP asked, baffled.

"I don't think so, it looks like it has some kind of figure head..." Zoe commented.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Bokomon observed with intrigue.

"You mean this isn't something commen to the digital world?" JP asked.

"If it was I'd sure like to ride one!" Neemon declaired.

"Ride? How can you ride a stationary statue how would you be get to one in the sky like that!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"I don't know, maybe find a flying trailmon?" Neemon said.

Bokomon snapped his pants before proceeding to ignore him.

"In any case it sure is cool." Takuya observed.

"Nevermind that now, we should get moving." Koji said as he turned and started walking.

"Always going ahead on his own.." JP sighed

After what felt like three miles of walking JP and Tommy finally collapsed on to their knees.

"What the hell? This mountain top couldn't have been more then 100 metters across when we flew over it. How is it possible that this place still keeps going?" JP wined.

"I'm with JP, this is pretty wierd." Zoe agreed, rubbing her arms.

"We can't just stop though..." Takuya frowned.

"Hey, I think I see something!" Neemon exclaimed.

"It's called a hallucination Neemon, there's nothing here." JP grunted.

"No, he's right I see it too." Bokomon said. "It's still far off but you can see it." He explained.

They squinted their eyes and in the distance they could make out a solitary grey object, blurred by the distance.

"Let's go check it out." Takuya said before he suddenly ran off with the others close behind, JP and Tommy were lagging a bit since they had to get up first.

When they reached the place they found not one, not two, but three more magnificent looking status, each was floating, but the did not seem quite as grand as the first.

"They're all dragons." Koji observed.

"Or more like Dragon digimon." Bokomon corrected. "I recognize these three, they're Magnadramon, Goldramon, and Megidramon. All mega level Dragon digimon." He explained.

"What about the one at the entrance?" Zoe asked.

"Hm... Well going with the pattern he must be a Mega level Dragon digimon too I suppose, but the thing is I've never seen a digimon like that before." Bokomon admited.

"It seems like they were pretty important to whoever built this place though..." Tommy observed.

"Hm... And here I thought I was versed in most all the ancient cultures." Bokomon pouted.

Suddenly Zoe caught something in the corner of her eye.

"Hey guys! I found some stairs!" She called.

The stairs sat directly infront of the Magnadrmon statue.

As they proceeded down they found them self's in a huge tunnle leading in to directions and on the wall directly infront of them was a discription.

"Be warned, inside the depest layer of this temple maze sleeps a maze of heart, if you are true you may find your own way, if not you may find yourself pray to the demons that sleep in these walls." Bokomon read.

"Heart? Demons? What's it talking about?" JP questioned.

"Hm... Quite frankly I have no idea, who ever built this place, it seems apparent I'm not framiliar with their culture..." Bokomon sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to be extra careful... Anyone got a marker or something so we can mark where we've been?" Takuya suggested.

"I've got one here." Tommy volunteered.

"Alright, then we'll leave it to you buddy." Takuya grined.

"So which way should we go?" Koji asked.

"Hm... I think we should go this way." Zoe said, pointing to the left.

"Why the left?" JP asked, curiously.

Zoe smirked.

"Never question a woman's intuition, isn't that obvious?" She said with confidence.

"Well we've got nothing better to go on, might as well." Takuya shrugged.

The followed the path for a wile, taking turns desiding which path to take, only coming to places they'd already been twice, when they started to hear loud cloping noises from behind them.

As they turned to look back they saw what seemed like some kind of samari on horse back.

"Uh-oh, that's Zanbamon! A virus attributed mega level, demon man type digimon. His speacial attack unleashes a shock wave that can cut his opponents apart!" Bokomon cried.

"Damn. Let's go! Execute! Spirit-ugh!" Takuya started to say but was cut off as Zanbamon started swinging his blade around in attacks that tore apart the floor and walls.

"There's no time! Everybody run!" Koji called to his friends as they all panicked desperately in efforts to avoid the swings.

As they ran franticly they saw that up ahead the path diverged into two directions.

"Ugh, I say we go right!" JP declared and the group suddenly split into two.

Takuya and Koji, who were up ahead, and Bokomon, who had his head in the book, and Neemon, who was blindly following him, all ran right, while Zoe and Tommy followed JP, who had looked back and then in mist the fear of when he saw the digimon swinging his sword again a bit to the right, panicked and accidentally ran left.

Zanbamon turned and pursued the side with the three humans without a single thought of hesitation.

"Hey, JP! You said to go right why did you go left?" Zoe scolded.

"I don't know, I was too busy being scared to remember which way was actually right and with was left!" JP exclaimed.

"We've been separated from the others, now what'll we do?" Tommy wined.

"I don't know, but for now, just run!" JP panicked as they ran.

* * *

Takuya, Koji, Bokomon and Neemon on the other hand had been running quite a wile before Koji noticed that the sounds of the attacks were dieing off and turned to see what had happened.

At the sight of the missing he stopped dead in his tracks getting the attention of the others who now realized what had happened as well.

"This isn't good..." Takuya sighed.

"Why did even the one who sad to go right run left? What an idiot." Koji questioned.

"I wish we noticed they weren't following sooner, there's no telling how far they've gotten by now." Takuya groaned in frustration.

"Why not just break through a wall? The paths were right net to each other right?" Neemon asked, earning him a wack from Bokomon.

"Really, have you not been paying attention at all? This place is a laborenth, the paths aren't going to just continue right next to each other, even if there is a path on the other side it might just be one that takes us even further from our destination!" Bokomon scolded him.

"Where is our destination anyways?" Neemon asked blissfully.

"Well, SistermonBlanc said Kiry was headed for the innermost heart of the ruins, but we have no idea where that is or if she even made it there." Takuya sighed.

"And now we've been split up in a dangerous place to boot. What was she thinking coming here?" Koji groaned.

"Well, we can ask her about it after we find her but there's not much we can do about it now. I'm worried about the others too. We could spirit evolve now but we don't know where they went." Takuya contimplated.

"Well, we can always start by going back to the place we got split up." Bokomon suggested.

"That's true. It'll go faster if we spirit evolve first." Koji put in.

"Right." Takuya agreed.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"BurningGreymon!"

"KendoGarurumon!"

"You guys best get on." KendoGarurumon said to Bokomon and Neemon as he leaned down to let them on and they took off after the others.

* * *

Meanwhile with JP, Zoe, and Tommy.

"Damn... I can't... keep running like this..." JP huffed, exosted.

"Don't you give up on us JP!" Zoe warned.

"My legs really hurt too..." Tommy moaned before collapsing.

"Tommy!" Zoe and JP turned back to see Zanbamon about to bring down his sword on Tommy.

"Lightning Arrow!" Someone called and a bunch of arrows hit Zanbamon's arm, making him drop his sword so it just missed Tommy.

"Phoenix Claw!" Another voice shouted as a big golden bird suddenly rammed Zanbamon into the wall.

"Argh!" Zanbamon cried as he threw the bird off of him and reclaimed his blade.

"Hunting knife!" He yelled as he charged and swung his sword at the bird.

"Fenrir Sword!" The other voice called out as a third digimon that looked like a cross between a man and a bird appeared, swinging his sword at Zanbamon and freezing the digimon in place.

"Are you alright?" The man-bird digimon asked, turning to the three children.

"W-we're fine, thank you. But... Who are you guys...?" Zoe asked, still trying to prosses what had happened.

"They're Valkyrimon and Eaglemon, the guardians of these ruins." A new, but framiliar voice explained.

They quickly spun around to see the source of the voice and were supprised and relieved at what, or rather who, they saw.

"Kiry!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Your alright!" Zoe also exclaimed with relief.

"Of course." Kiry smiled cheekily, Dorumon following along behind her.

"I didn't think you guys would follow us though, these ruins aren't a good place to be wandering around without a map." Kiry said, more seriously.

"You have map of the place?" J.P. asked in surprise.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy to get though. Are the others here too? I hope they haven't gotten lost, or worse..." Kiry said in concern.

"What do you mean by worse?" J.P. asked nervously.

"Become chou for a Mega of course." Kiry said flippantly.

"Of course. Sorry I asked..." JP wined.

"What's so much worse about megas anyway? We fight strong opponents all the time, why be so warry of these ones?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Mega level digimon are in a league all their own. I did some research, all the big names you hear, the celestial digimon, the original ten legendary warriors, all megas. It seems like most all of them possess incredible power. You guys could barely take on the other warriors. If a Mega shows up we need to split. Fast." Kiry explained.

* * *

As for Takuya, Koji, Bokomon, and Neemon they were still trying to catch up with the others when they crossed a place that had been particularly damaged by Zanbamon's rampage, so much so that just the wind sturred up by a beat of BurningGreymon wings was enough to force the entire area of the hall to collapse, ceiling, walls, floor, and all.

Three out that underneath was a long drop and the force of getting hit by the rubble forced the two warriors to de-digivolve, though somehow they still survived, even though they were seriously banged up.

"Ugh... Bokomon? Neemon? Koji? You guys ok?" Takuya asked as he picked himself up, holding his head as he did so.

"I'm alive... I think..." Koji moaned, he too was holding his head.

"We're alright too." Bokomon supplied. Koji had managed to shield him and Neemon so they didn't get particularly hurt.

"Looks like we have some luck at least, most the rubble got stuck up there. We'd be dead otherwise." Koji commented, looking up to see that most the mess had been caught by a stray wall and support beam that had somehow gotten stuck.

"Jeez. Just where the heck are we anyways? This place gives me the creeps!" Takuya complained, running his arms to retain warmth as he looked around, the room they were currently in was rather cold.

"It appears to be some kind of ancient burial ground of some sort..." Bokomon said as he studied an inscription he found on the walls carefuly with a magnifying glass while consulting the book.

"Burial ground? But I thought that digimon couldn't actually die, so what's there to bury?" Koji asked sceptically.

"I'm not sure... To be honest there are a lot of ancient terms I'm not framiliar with. I'm trying to consult the book but it's not translating over very smoothly, it's almost like it's in a code like the one at Seraphimon's castle, but this one seems more discreet and challenging..." Bokomon observed.

Suddenly they heard a loud but mopholed "Bam," followed by another and another.

"Footsteps. Big ones." Koji said.

"That can't be good." Takuya groaned.

They all turned just in time to see a large, blue, armored Dragon standing in the doorway growling at them.

Bokomon's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight.

"That's Darkdramon! Not good can't even begin to cover it! He's a virus attribute, mega level, cyborg digimon; the 'Gigastick Lance' in his right hand is said to rival Gallentmon's holy lance, 'Gram,' and it's said no one can survive a hit from his special move 'Dark Roar,' that fires dark matter as energy shots!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"Sounds like we'd better concentrate on getting out of here alive!" Takuya declared before both he and Koji pulled out their D-tectors.

"Execute! Beast spirit evolution!" They both shouted.

"BurningGreymon!"

"KendoGarurumon!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _sorry to cut the chapter short after all but it was taking way too long so I didn't have much choice..._


End file.
